Bella and Edward
by jldarling83
Summary: Bella and Edward have known each other for years, but this summer everything changes. Summer vacation will never be the same. Rated M for chapters with a twist of lemon or lime. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

This is a little story that I have been thinking about for a while just thought I would try my hand at it. I know it is not exactly the same as twilight, but the characters are kinda the same, well almost. By the way everyone is human. Please read and review and let me know what you think. I have a few chapters already. I will post more if you guys like it.

BPOV

Today was going to be a hard day, but it was inevitable. I had to face him if I was going to have any fun this summer. I had to get over this stupid crush I had on him, I mean really, obviously he was not interested in me, so why torture myself right.

Alice had called ahead and Esme was waiting for us at the door. Her arms already stretched out waiting for us. I ran into her arms and started to cry. I had missed her so much, all of them, two years was a long time. Esme pulled me away to get a better look at me.

"Bella, you look great, it has been too long. Carlisle is going to be home in an hour or so, he had a few last minute patients show up, but he sends his love and says that he will see you soon."

"I miss him, I hope he hurries," I said kinda sad that he was still at work, I had so many things I wanted to talk to him about. "So where is everyone else?" I asked looking around the empty room.

"Jasper is upstairs with Alice, he wanted to greet her upstairs, he has a surprise waiting for her." She lowered her voice as she finished.

"Where are the boys and Rosalie?" I asked since she didn't seem to volunteer the whereabouts of the rest of them.

"The boys are out back and I think Rosalie is in the garage, she got some new greasy part in the mail and took off earlier." She said while chuckling a little.

"I am going to get my stuff upstairs, are you sure Edward doesn't mind giving up his room for me?" I asked making sure I was still taking my stuff to the right room.

"Of course Edward doesn't mind, and I will get the boys to help you with those. EDWARD, EMMETT!" She yelled there names towards the back door.

About five seconds later, both boys walked in. Emmett looked exactly the same, huge and crazy. Edward, wow, why did he have to look like a Greek God dressed in old jeans and ratted t-shirt, I couldn't pull off a goddess dressed to the nines.

Emmett ran over to me pulling me up into an Emmett bear hug. He twirled me around a few times, "Bella, you're here, finally now Edward can shut up about it." Emmett said putting back on solid ground.

"Emmett get a life," Edward said coming and giving me a hug. "It's been a long time Bella," he said as he released me. He felt even better than he looked.

How was I going to get over him if I had to look at his perfection every day?

"Yeah, it has Edward, I'm glad to see things have not changed around here," I said pointing to Emmett who was standing behind Edward making kissing faces at the two of us.

"Emmett stop bugging your brother." Esme said in a sweet voice.

"Well if it wasn't so easy maybe I wouldn't, but Bella is here now, so maybe he can stop sulking like a fool and have some fun," Emmett said winking in my direction.

"What is that about you sulking, something wrong Edward?" I asked concerned.

"Oh don't worry about him Bella he will pick now that you are here, and he can finally…" Emmett was cut off by Edward.

"Shut it Emmett," Edward snapped at him.

"Boys, behave. Bella just got here and already I am sure she is thinking of heading straight back to Charlie's," Esme said in a warning voice.

"Don't worry Esme, I can take whatever these boys can dish out. I just spent two year at college. Besides I can't imagine having to spend the whole summer by myself at Charlie's house. He won't be back until December I think."

"December, really?" Edward asked.

"Yeah but I only need to stay here for the summer, or until I figure out what I am doing next year. I might move back to Phoenix. So many choices, that is part of the reason I wanted to stay here. I need Carlisle's help to figure out what I am going to do," I said it all in rush, my mind was jumping all over the place.

"Well, you are here now, and we should get you unpacked, so you can relax after your flight," Esme said tapping Edwards shoulder and motioning to my bags. Edward grabbed two duffle bags and Emmett grabbed the trunk and they started off up the stairs.

I ran to get the door for them. I knew which room was Edwards, and I raced ahead of them, stopping front if his door. I couldn't move, I was frozen in place. It had not really occurred to me that I would be sleeping in the same bed that Edward slept in, of course he wouldn't be with me, but still it was his. The boys got to the door and Emmett pushed past me opening the door with his free hand.

Edward walked past me brushing his muscular arm against my chest, it sent chills down my spine, again I couldn't move. What was I going to do? I was acting like a high school girl with a crush. Well I guess I still was, I have had a crush on him since high school. Being around him now only reminded of why I had a crush on him in the first place. This was going to be a long summer.

Emmett pulled the trunk all the way to the closet and rested it against the door. Edward had put both duffle bags down on the bed. Emmett walked out of the room and winked at Edward. Was I missing something here? What was that for? Edward started to walk out the door, but stopped and turned around. "Do you need any help unpacking?" He asked as he took a step closer to the bed.

"Sure, that would be great," I said quietly. What was I thinking, I needed to get away from him, not invite him to stay with me? Too late now, what was I going to say, um no actually I can't be near you please leave? Yeah right, cause that wouldn't look suspicious.

Edward walked over to the larger of the two duffle bags and unzipped it. He started to unload the folded laundry. He stopped and turned to me. I was unzipping the other bag. "I think you should unpack this one," he said with a smirk. I looked over and saw he had a handful of my underwear in his hand.

"Yeah I think I will," I said grabbing it from him almost falling onto the bed. He grabbed my arm to steady me. I looked up at him, his eyes were smouldering. I had to look away.

"Well you didn't get a better sense of balance while you were away," he said lightly as he gave me a little push.

"Yeah and pushing me is going to help," I said as I tried to give him a shove. He didn't move. He looked at me and suddenly he grabbed my waist and pulled me close to his body.

"I really missed you Bella," He breathed into my hair. I was resting my head on his chest. He smelled so good and his chest was hard and soft all at the same time. I could stay here forever. What am I doing, yeah this is going to help. He thinks of me like a sister and here I am smelling him and feeling his chest.

"I missed you too Edward, I guess it must have been boring with all your sister gone for the school year," I said trying to sound like it didn't matter that I was still touching him.

My hands started to tremble while he was rubbing my back.

"Bella, you shaking, are you cold?" Edward asked pulling me a few inches away from him. I looked into his eyes and couldn't speak. I just kept staring. "Bella, are you ok?" He walked me over to the bed and sat me down, he wrapped his arms around me and was rubbing his large warm hands up and down my arms.

"I'm fine." I finally managed to say. But my cheeks were flushed with colour. I think he took that to mean that I was not ok. He grabbed the duffle bags and placed them on the floor beside the bed. He scooped me up bridal style and laid me onto the bed. He laid his long body next to mine and pulled the blanket over me. He laid there holding me, with one hand and with the other he was stroking my hair.

I was in my own little piece of heaven right now. I never wanted to move. My eyes closed and I laid against his chest, listening to the sound of his heart. His heart seemed to be picking up speed. "Edward, are you ok?" I asked in a quiet voice, not wanting him to move.

"Yeah Bella, I am fine, I was just a little worried about you," he said as he took a deep breath. I heard him inhale a big breath and what sounded like a hushed sigh escaped his lips against my hair as he let out his breath. "Bella?" He asked still not moving.

"Hmmm," was all I could muster, I was at a loss for words.

"Are you sure you're ok, you are still shaking," he said holding me a little tighter.

"Never better," I said and then immediately regretted saying it. I can't believe I just said that. He probably thinks I am a complete idiot. Again I heard him take a deep breath and sigh. I listened to his heart beating and felt his chest with my cheek. Both of my hands were like statues against him. I was afraid to move them, I was already shaking and I am sure my hands would tremble if I tried to touch him.

My eyes were feeling very heavy as I lay there wrapped in a blanket warm and encased in his iron arms. I felt myself slipping into sleep, before I fell over the edge I thought that I felt him kiss the top of my head. I guess that it's normal, for a brother to be protective. I should stop reading so much into everything. I think I wanted him to want me so much that I am making things more than they are.

I woke up and felt Edward's bare arms around me under the blanket. He was snoring lightly with his head buried in my hair. I lay there awake loving the feeling of his arms around me. I started to imagine what it would feel like to have his lips near mine, my cheeks got hot and my heart rate started to climb.

It would not be good for him to wake up and feel me panting like a dog in his arms. Calm down, relax, it is just Edward, he is your best friends brother. My heart started to slow, just in time. Edward lifted his head. "Bella, are awake?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, I'm awake," I answered in a whisper unable to make my voice any louder.

"Sorry, I guess I fell asleep, do you want me to go, so you can rest, you looked really tired?" he asked still not moving his arms from around me.

"You don't have to stay with me if you have something else to do." I said, not wanting him to move an inch. He started to stroke my hair again, but kept his other arm around me holding me securely to his body. We laid like this for awhile until we were interrupted by Alice.

"Bella, are you all unpacked?" She said flinging the door open. "I guess not," She said and giggled as she closed the door.

"I guess I should get on that," I said a little irritated at Alice.

"Yeah, I guess so," Edward said, finally releasing his hold on me. He sat up on the bed and pushed himself to the edge. "I better go and finish helping my mom with the garden," he said about to stand.

"Edward, it is dark outside, I am pretty sure Esme will not want you working on the garden right now," I almost laughed as he spun around to look out the window.

"What time is it?" He asked confused. We must have been asleep for a long time.

"It's 10:30pm," I said looking at the little clock by his bed.

"I am so sorry, I trapped you in my bed the whole day," he looked at me and smirked. "Well, I guess it is your bed now."

"Don't worry about it, I have all summer to unpack," I smiled back at him.

"I'm starving, you want to go and see if mom left anything to eat in the kitchen," he asked leaning towards me.

"Sounds good to me," I said as I scooted myself towards the edge of the bed. Edward held out his hand to help me up from the bed. I took it and he pulled me off the bed. He kept my hand as we headed towards the door. Emmett was in the hallway and let out a whistle when he saw our hands intertwined. We both let go and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

Emmett walked behind us into the kitchen "Have a good nap, guys?" He asked grinning from ear to ear.

"I must have been really tired from the trip here, I started to unpack and suddenly I felt like I might pass out," I offered my excuse as why I was sleeping with his brother.

"Well she has a good excuse, what's yours?" Emmett said turning to face Edward

"Emmett you can be such a child sometimes," Edward said turning his back to him while he opened the fridge.

Alice walked into the kitchen with Rosalie on her heels. "Hey Bella, I didn't even get a chance to say hi to you." Rosalie walked over to me and gave me a huge hug. "I missed you, we are going to have so much fun this summer. I have a friend that you just have to meet." Rosalie grabbed my hand and started to pull me into the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

"Emmett what friend is Rosalie trying to introduce Bella to?" I knew everyone that Rosalie knew but I was drawing a blank.

"I don't know, why?" Emmett seemed preoccupied.

"I was just wondering." I said trying to sound uninterested.

"Rose." Emmett started but I covered his mouth to stop him from embarrassing me in from of Bella again.

"Emmett, you don't need to ask I just thought that maybe you knew who it was, trust me I don't really care." I said trying to persuade him to forget I even mentioned it.

"Edward you might be able to play your little game of I am not in love with Bella around Rose and Bella but I have heard you in your sleep and also when you think no one is listening, so cut the crap, ok." Emmett spat the last part out and turned and left the room.

I stood at the door trying to hear what the girls were talking about. All I could make out was that Rosalie was planning a girls night out, to a club or maybe a pool party at Amanda's. I liked the idea of the pool party better. I would be able to invade that girls night thing since I was their brother I would also be invited.

I decided a shower might be a good idea and since Bella was otherwise involved with Rosalie I was able to take a shower in my own bathroom. I quickly ran to the garage to get the new comfy sweat pants I just bought today. Running up the stairs, I glanced into the living room, it was empty. Damn now I was going to have to shower in Emmett room, that was going to suck, he always seemed to be running around in his underwear completely oblivious to the fact that there were other people in his room.

I could hear talking coming from Alice's room and realized the girls had brought there conversation upstairs. I quickly ran into my room and straight for the shower, flinging the door open I stopped dead in my tracks and my mouth fell open. Bella was standing in front of the shower completely naked. She turned to face the door when she heard it and threw her hands over her body to cover it.

I quickly turned around and walked out. "Sorry Bella, really sorry, I thought that you were in Alice's room talking with Rosalie, I had no idea…"

"Edward, you might want to knock next time. I mean I know this is your bathroom, but maybe we could make that the rule." She said laughing to herself.

"sorry, just forget I was even here." I said trying to somehow erase her memory with my mind.

I went to Emmett's room and threw open the door. I was greeted by a half naked Emmett who was dancing in his room to some girly song. "Em, we gotta talk." I said a little breathless.

"Whoa, dude, I am almost finished, time for the big finale." Emmett said while he finished with some pelvic thrusts against his bed.

"That is just wrong man, stop it." I said a little disgusted at the thought of sitting on there now that I knew what he had been doing in here.

"What do you want Edward?" Emmett said sitting on the bed obviously too mad to finish his little dance.

"I just walk in on Bella getting ready for a shower." I said in disbelief.

"Was she half naked or something, you sound stunned dude?" Emmett sat straight up at the edge of the bed.

"No Em, she was completely naked, I mean she had one foot in the shower." I was hardly able to say it without smiling.

"Nice, did you get a good look at her?" Emmett said really interested now.

"I always knew she beautiful, but wow, just wow." I said still remembering every line of her figure on full display.

"Edward we all know Bella has a nice body, dude, we have seen her before." Emmett said leaning back onto the bed.

"Yeah but Emmett, I always thought Bella was good looking, but now she is like hot, a lot has changed in two years trust me. I got a really good look and let me tell you she has a smoking body." I was still in shock.

"Edward did she see you?" Emmett said sitting up with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah she saw me, she even turned around and faced me, then tried to cover herself with her hands and let me tell you, there was no way her little hands covered nearly as much as she wanted them to." I said with a huge grin on my face, I was probably blushing, but I didn't care right now.

"Holy crap Edward, you mean you saw everything?" Emmett said in almost a whisper.

"That is what I have been trying to tell you Emmett." I said a little frustrated.

"So what was her body like?" Emmett said almost rocking on his bed now.

"I just told you, she is really freaking hot." I said still smiling.

"Edward, you just saw Bella naked, and all you can say is that she is freaking hot. I want details." Emmett sounded like we were in high school and we are discussing the cheerleaders.

"Emmett all I am going to give you is that Bella has the most amazing body of any woman I have ever seen, she puts all of your girls friends put together to shame." I said very pleased with how much that will bother him.

"Well the least you can do is tell me how you managed to wind up in bed with her earlier?" Emmett said defeated.

"Oh yeah that, well, she was tired and almost passed out, I laid with her because she was shaking, and cold. I must have fallen asleep. Nothing really interesting there." I said flatly.

"So let me get this straight, you have been in bed with her, and you have seen her naked, and both times you were fully dressed and you kept your hands to yourself?" Emmett said with a smirk.

"Emmett not everyone is a raging pervert all the time you know." I retorted. "I am going for a shower."

"Why don't you see if Bella wants some company?" Emmett said in a sinister voice, raising his eyebrows.

"She thinks of me like a brother Emmett I am so sure she really wants her brother in the shower with her." I said as I walked into the bathroom.

I turned on the shower and my mind was suddenly filled with images of Bella standing in front of me naked.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I quickly jumped into the shower and washed as quickly as I could. My hands were shaking, and I was freaking out. Edward had totally just seen me naked, NAKED and then walked out. I let the hot water run over my face for a while trying to calm myself. When I could walk without shaking, I got out and dried off.

I quickly put on an old pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I walked across the hall to Alice's room, and knocked on the door. Normal people knock, they don't just go barging in. "Alice, are you awake?" I asked quietly, not wanting to wake her if she was sleeping.

"Yeah Bella, I'm awake, come in." Alice said a little sleepily.

I walked into Alice's room. Jasper was snoring quietly, but Alice was sitting at her desk her nose in a book. "Alice, I need to talk to you." I said kind of urgently.

"Bella, what is wrong, tell me." She sounded concerned.

"Oh Alice it is nothing bad, well I guess it is, but not the way you think." I rambled it off really quickly so that she could relax.

"Tell me Bella, what is it." Alice snapped in a whisper.

"Can we talk somewhere else, I really don't want Jasper to hear?" I asked as quietly as I could.

"Sure let's go down stairs." Alice grabbed my hand and led me out of her room.

"Edward saw me naked." I blurted out in a whisper before we had even taken two steps into the hallway.

"What!" Alice practically yelled back at me. "Sorry, sorry, shhhh, I know. What the...How the…naked, how?" Alice finished sounding very confused.

"I was about to get into the shower and he just burst into the room, I tried to cover myself, but I know he got a really good look, before he turned and walked out." I was rushing through the words before I forgot what to say, I knew I was blushing my cheeks were hot. Alice just stared at me for a minute without saying anything. "Aren't you going to say something?" I asked finally breaking the silence.

"Did he say anything to you?" Alice was trying to keep her voice down as we turned into the living room.

"He started to apologize, and then I just told him maybe he should knock before he throws open the door next time." I was trying to paraphrase so that she could get the advice giving part.

"Oh my god, Bella." Alice said each word slowly.

"That is really helpful Alice." I snapped at her.

"Well, I am not sure what to do about that one Bella, I mean the damage is already done, I can't fix this." She said with a smirk growing on the corners of her mouth. "Wait a minute, you still like him right?"

"Yeah, unfortunately, I thought maybe seeing him after all this time that I would feel differently towards him, but I think I like him even more than before." I was talking way to fast, my head was spinning.

"Well, then we have to get a plan together for you to get together with him. I will talk to Rose in the morning. We will have operation, get Edward in full swing by lunch." She said winking at me.

"Alice, your brother is not interested in me that way. He thinks of me kinda like a sister." I said pointing out the obvious.

"Well we will just have to change that." She retorted. "I am going to bed, I have some major planning to do. You should try to get some sleep, although I can't see how you could be tired after your little nap with Edward with evening." She teased as she got up to return to her room.

I sat on the couch for another few minutes trying to figure out how I was going to face him. Finally I decided that I would just act like nothing happened. He is probably trying to forget all about it. I slowly walked up the stairs towards Edward's room. I was about to open the door when I jumped. "Bella." Edward whispered my name from the hallway.

"Edward" I said whipping my head around to look at him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to let you know I would be sleeping on the couch in my room tonight. Emmett is still trying to work out some new moves." Edward said with a look of annoyance on his face.

"You seem to be doing that a lot lately." I said trying to hide my embarrassment. "Did you just say Emmett was working on new moves…with Rosalie?" I was curious what moves Emmett was practicing at this hour.

"No he is dancing around his room to some girlie song and making up dance moves." He was clearly enjoying making fun of Emmett.

"Okay." I said it slowly, still trying to picture Emmett dancing in his room to a girlie song.

"Are you going to sleep?" Edward asked as he reached past me to open the door.

"That was the plan, but I am not tired, so…" I trailed off not sure how to finish that sentence.

"Well, I am not tired either, you want to go for a walk?" Edward asked excitedly.

"Sure," I choked out. I had no idea what I was doing. I should just stay away from him until Alice can help me figure out a plan. Me and my big mouth, now I was going for a romantic moonlit walk with him.

Edward grabbed my hand and practically dragged me down the stairs. Just holding his hand was sending shivers down my spine. "Are you cold, maybe you should grab a sweater?" He asked seeing me shiver.

"No I'm fine." I said as we past through the front door.

We walked down the driveway, he didn't let go of my hand. Was that normal for sisters and brothers to walk hand in hand. I was an only child, but I don't remember seeing Alice or Emmett holding hands. I need to stop trying to make a mountain out of a molehill.

We walked along the winding road that led to the driveway, making small talk. We were talking and laughing, and before we knew it we were almost in the town. The sky was getting a little brighter. We decided that we better head back to the house. When we got to the driveway Edward stopped and turned to face me. I was nervous, I could feel knots in my stomach and I had no idea why. Edward had looked at a million times before.

"Bella, I am really glad you decided to come and stay with us for the summer. I mean it means so much to my mom. She has been a little down lately, she kept talking about how empty the house is going to be when we all leave, and when Alice called and said that you were coming with her and that you were going to stay with us, she just about jumped out of her skin." Edward voice always sounded caring and loving when he talked about his mother.

"Well I glad she is happy to see me. I have missed her, actually I have missed all of you, you guys are like my family, but especially your mom and dad. They have always treated me like one of the family, and that means a lot to me." I said mimicking his voice.

Edward smiled at me and turned towards the house. We walked through the doors. I kicked off my shoes and almost fell over. Edward caught me just before I could totally embarrass myself. Still holding my hand he walked me to his room, opening the door for me. He let go of my hand for the first time since he took it and closed and locked the door.

"You should get some sleep, you look tired." Edward said as he grabbed a pillow from the bed.

"You know telling someone they look tired is just another way of saying they look like crap." I teased as I hopped onto the king size bed.

"I didn't mean that you look like…" he started to say.

"Edward, got to sleep I was just bugging you." I smiled at him and laid down on the bed.

I was laying on the bed trying to sleep, when I began to think of my mother, she was having such problems lately with Phil. She wanted to stay in Jacksonville but Phil wanted to move to a different team, and they had been fighting about it for weeks. I should have gone to see her, but she seemed pretty adamant that she was fine and that I should come here and visit with Esme. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt Edwards hand touch my shoulder. "Bella, what's wrong?" His voice was soft and full of concern.

"Nothing really, just thinking." I said as I tried to wipe the tears from eyes.

"Shhhh, it's ok," Edward said as he once again laid down beside me and wrapped his arm around me and started to stroke my hair. "shhhh, sleep Bella." Edward's voice was the last thing I heard as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the sounds of Emmett's booming laugh coming from downstairs. I felt Edwards arms wrapped around me. I don't think I would ever get over the feel of his strong arms around me holding me tight. I could hear his light snore as I opened my eyes. He looked so peaceful in sleep, and so hot. I lay there silent for a few moments watching him sleep. I could hear footsteps in the hall and decided I better get up before someone walked in on us again.

"Bella, it's noon, you better get up." Alice called from the hall trying to turn the knob.

Edward's eyes popped open, and he looked down at me. I was still staring at him. "Good morning," He said sleepily.

"Good morning." I said, finally moving my eyes away from his. "Alice is at the door."

"The door is locked don't worry," Edward said not moving away from me. He readjusted his position a little but kept his arms around me. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I don't know what was with me last night, sorry." I answered in a quiet voice.

"Bella, you don't have to apologize." He said and then he kissed my forehead lightly. "I think we better get up though, you might want to see something other than the inside of my room while you are here."

Not really I thought to myself as I slowly stretched myself out, still wound in his arms. I could feel his body pressed against mine as I stretched. I stretched for a few seconds longer than I needed just so I could feel his body for a short time longer. He smiled at me and finally moved his arms from around me. Rolling onto his back it was his turn to stretch. "sorry you must have had an awful sleep, having to babysit me yet again." I said a little embarrassed by the fact that he seemed to be taking care of me like I was a scared child.

"I sleep great, and Bella, I was not babysitting you," he said as smile crossing his face.

I pulled myself off the bed, and started to walk across the room to get some clean clothes and a towel. I was going to take a hot shower, I needed to wake myself up. I knew I was going to have a full day of plotting ahead of me.

"I'm going for a shower, are you taking a shower too?" I asked, trying to be polite. I didn't want to use all the hot water if he was going to be taking one right after me.

"What?" Edward sounded shocked.

"Are you going to want a shower when I am done?" I asked again. Maybe I confused him with my question.

"No, I had a shower last night. I am just going to go and grab something to eat." He looked away when he answered. He didn't move to leave, so I just grabbed my stuff and headed off to the bathroom.

I showered quickly and got dressed. I was starving, I had not eaten since I had gotten there. I walked into the kitchen and saw Edward sitting at the table with Emmett. They both stopped talking when I walked in and just stared at me. "Do I have tooth paste on my face or something?" I asked when they didn't look away.

Emmett blinked his eyes and smacked Edward's arm. "No, I just forgot that you were here you kinda freaked me out a little Bella." Emmett said standing up from the table. "Edward lets go, I gotta show you that thing we were just talking about." Emmett said and grabbed Edward arm dragging him to a standing position. They walked out of the kitchen and into the back yard.

I started to look around for something to eat, not really sure what I was in the mood for. I scanned the cupboards and was startled when suddenly a pair of hands covered my eyes. I reached up to feel the hands and turned around. "Carlisle!" I gripped his waist and pulled him into a hug. He hugged me back, chuckling.

"Hi Bella, how have you been?" Carlisle asked when I finally let go of him.

"I have been good, how are you? Have you been busy at the hospital? Get any new nurses?" I asked all my questions in a hurry. I was so excited, Carlisle had become like a father to me, and I really enjoyed our talks.

"Well, I have been good, been keeping busy, and yes Bella of course there are new nurses." Carlisle answered each question in turn. "So have you settled in yet?"

I blushed knowing that I had had not even unpacked my clothes yet. "Well I haven't actually gotten around to unpacking yet, but I think I will get on that after I get something to eat." I said looking down.

Carlisle laughed a little, "Yeah I heard that you slept through most of yesterday."

"I guess the ride here took a lot out of me, I really didn't think I was that tired." I said remembering why I fell asleep so easily, and started to blush again.

"When you are finished eating, you should go find Esme, I know she wanted to talk to you when you got up." Carlisle said as he kissed my forehead. "Eat we have all summer to catch up." He said as he walked out of the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you guys like it so far. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**EPOV**

Emmett grabbed my arm and basically pulled out of the kitchen. I was still staring at Bella as I walked out of the room. Why did she have to be so damn good looking. I knew there was no way I was going to be able to be around her and not stare, not after having seen her absolutely stunning body totally naked. Even with clothes on she was gorgeous, but I now knew what was underneath them.

"Edward…dude, focus." Emmett said when we reached the backyard. "If we are going to get Bella to want you, we are going to have to come up with a plan."

"Huh, right a plan." I said my mind slowly coming back to reality.

"Edward, you really better get a hold of yourself, if you don't stop staring at her, my plan will never work." Emmett said with a grin.

"Emmett I seem to remember your jaw hitting the floor when she walked in the room too." I said smugly. "I really don't think Rose would like that too much."

"Don't you even think about it, or I will run inside right now and tell Bella just how infatuated you are with her." Emmett said in a threatening whisper.

"Fine Emmett, I won't tell Rose but you better lay off with all your snickering and innuendo's." I said in a serious voice.

"Okay, I got it, down boy. Do you want to hear my plan or not?" Emmett said clearly irritated.

"Let's hear it."

"Ok, for the plan to work you have to make her see that you are desirable. Then you have to make her jealous, so she knows what she is missing." Emmett said very matter of factly without even making a joke. I guess he was going to take this seriously. For once.

"Right, how do I do that?" I asked, not having ever tried to make myself desirable before.

"Well we are going to have to let Bella see how other girls are attracted to you." Emmett said scrunching up his face a little.

"Sure Emmett I have a list of girls on standby, just waiting to jump me." Sounding as sarcastic as I could.

"I got it, don't worry, Rose was telling me that she and Alice were planning on taking Bella to Amanda's for some pool thingy, I will make sure Rose invites us to come. Then we can parade you around to all the girls there, plus you know Amanda has had a thing for you for years." Emmett was getting very excited about his plan.

"Yeah I heard them talking about that pool thingy with Bella." I said remembering how I was thinking that I should get myself invited, when I heard them talking.

"I am going to go talk to Rose about this, but remember, we have to make it look like you are just coming because I am making you be my wing man. You have to seem uninterested." Emmett said as he walked back into the house.

I kept walking around the backyard, picking up odd things, trying to figure out how to act uninterested when all I did was think about her. I heard a scream come from the house. I was running towards the door thinking it was my mother maybe she got hurt or fell. I ran through the door and Bella jumped into my arms, lifting her legs in the air. I grabbed a hold of her legs and pressed her into my chest. "Bella, what's wrong." I asked breathlessly.

She was breathing hard and leaning her head on my shoulder. "There…there, do you see it?" She asked trying to breathe.

"See what Bella?" I asked while searching the room for whatever had made her scream like that.

"The spider." She said pointing to a small spider crawling on the top of the table.

"That is what you were screaming at?" I asked laughing. I went to go put her down, and she grabbed my neck and held herself closer to me.

Carlisle came running into the room to see what all the commotion was and started to laugh when I told him it was Bella and a spider. Carlisle took the spider outside as I carried Bella to the living room. I sat on the couch with Bella on my lap, she kept her head resting against my shoulder and her arms around my neck. I loved the feel of her body against mine. I had to laugh again when she jumped when I moved my hand so that it was around her waist.

"It is just me Bella, calm down." I said through a laugh.

I leaned back into the couch and Bella moved her arms so that they were around my waist instead of my neck. She was hugging me tightly with her eyes closed. This was not really helping with the whole act uninterested thing I was supposed to be doing. I just couldn't make myself let her go, she felt amazing, so soft, and she smelled perfect.

"Edward, I need to talk to you for a minute." Emmett said interrupting my moment with Bella.

"You will be safe in here, no spiders." I said as I slid her perfect form onto the couch beside me and stood up.

"Sorry Edward, I just hate them, they are gross and creepy, and I just know that the one I touch will probably be one of those ones who bite and kill you." She said lifting her feet so that they were all the way on the couch.

"Don't worry about it." I said trying to sound uninterested.

Emmett walked out of the room, so I followed him. He kept walking through the kitchen and out the door. "Way to act uninterested Edward." He snapped as soon as we were out of ear shot of Bella.

"Sorry, but she just jumped into my arms, Emmett, what did you want me to do, throw her on the floor and walk out?" I asked trying to defend my actions.

"No, but you could have put her down as soon as the spider was taken care of." He said still irritated at me.

"I tried Emmett, but she wouldn't let go of me, so I figured if I got her out of the room she would feel better and I could move away." I was trying make up a good excuse, but I didn't do a very good job of it.

"Yeah that is why I found you smelling her hair, and hugging her on the couch?" He asked sarcastically.

"Whatever Emmett, did you talk to Rosalie?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah we are all good, she is going to suggest that I come with and then I will just bring you along when I go, don't worry though she thinks I just want to spend some time with her, she doesn't know about our little plan." Emmett said as he walked away. Leaving me standing alone in the garden once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

Alice and Rosalie wandered into the living room about 5 minutes after Edward and Emmett left. Alice didn't even say anything she just grabbed my hand literally dragged me to her room at top speed. Rosalie followed us up there and closed the door behind us and locked it.

"Ok Bella, we are going to Amanda's tonight for a pool party. We are going to give you some tips on how to drive Edward crazy. Rosalie talked to Emmett and he wanted to come with us to the party, and Emmett won't want to come without his 'wing man' as he calls him. So we know that Edward will be there too, but they are coming a little later Emmett has to run to town before he comes, so we will have time to get you set up so Edward will notice you." Alice was talking in a whisper even though we were alone upstairs.

"Where is Jasper going to be?" I asked since Alice never mentioned it.

"Jasper is going with Carlisle and Esme to some Doctor thing tonight. They have had it planned for a couple of weeks already, that will definitely work in our favour." She said proud of her plotting.

"I went shopping this morning, and I picked up an outfit for you to wear tonight, now Bella, I don't want any arguments from you. I took the time to pick the perfect outfit and you are going to wear it ok?" She said it like a question, but she was not asking me she was telling me.

"Alice, I better not look like some kind of floozy or anything." I said with a grimace.

"Floozy, really Bella, no one talks like that." Rosalie teased from the closet. She was grabbing some bags and bringing them over to us.

"Here." Alice said handing me one of the bags.

I reached into the bag, and pulled out something with lots of string on it and hardly any material. "Alice you have got to be kidding me, I have never worn a bikini in my whole life, and now you want me to wear one that is almost not even there?" I said it like a question, but I knew what she was going to say.

"Bella, you have the body for it trust me, besides Edward has never seen you in one either, it will really get his attention." She said excitedly.

I reached into the bag and pulled the remaining clothes out. The bottoms were really small, but on the up side she did manage to include a nice sarong, so I wouldn't be totally exposed. "Fine Alice I will wear this, but I am warning you now, I don't think I will look that attractive while I blush deep red the whole time." I said as seriously as I could trying to make her understand just how uncomfortable I will be wearing this.

"Go get ready, Rosalie and I will come help you with your hair once you are dressed." Alice said as she threw the clothes back into the bag and handed it to me.

I put on the bathing suit, and did not look in the mirror. I know I would never get out the door if I had to see what I looked like first. Alice and Rosalie walked into my room just as I was trying to fix my hair. Alice whistled at me as she walked up behind me, and Rosalie started cat calling. I was blushing in record time. "See I told you that you had the body for this, it looks great Bella." Alice said as she started to fuss with my hair. It only took them about 10 minutes to finish my hair, and then we were off.

Amanda's house was only a few miles away, there were about 20 people there when we arrived. Alice introduced me to Amanda, and she walked us around the back yard to where there were a few chairs and some loungers. I sat down and tried not to look nervous.

Alice was talking to various people around the pool, making her way back to me. Rosalie was sitting with her feet over the edge of the pool, kicking small splashed of water with her toes. Alice seemed to be having a great time. I figured I would go and sit by Rosalie.

Emmett came through the gate and looked around the yard till he saw Rosalie, and immediately started to walk over. Edward walked in behind him, and just followed him over. Rosalie saw Emmett and stood up, so I followed her lead. Alice walked up behind me and whispered in my ear. "Look at Edwards face, I think his eyes are going to pop out of his head, phase one complete."

I looked up to see what Alice was talking about, but Edward wasn't even looking at me, he had his head turned. I was staring at him, he was wearing white cotton beach pants, and no shirt. I was suddenly very self conscious, he was so gorgeous, with his muscular chest bare. Could anyone be more perfect.

"Earth to Bella." Emmett said waving his hand in front of my face.

I blushed and looked down. That was so embarrassing, now Edward would know that I was gawking at him, perfect. Edward walked up to Emmett and said something in his ear. Emmett started smiling and then Edward walked away. He went to where Amanda and a few other girls were standing.

Amanda threw her arms around Edward's neck, and started to squeal and giggle. The other girls all shook his hand while they were being introduced. I could see most of them were looking him up and down, and smiling at each other. One of the girls even turned her face and mouthed the word 'oh my god' to another girl. They were all very taken by him, and who wouldn't be just look at him. His perfect face, and his amazingly gorgeous body standing there half naked in the moonlight.

Alice was wrong about one thing, getting me dressed up like this didn't make him want me. He didn't even notice me, and now I have to sit here and watch as he is touched and pawed by a bunch of other girls. This was not my idea of a good time. I was getting angry, and yet only at the girls who were talking to him. Well I guess I knew I wasn't mad at them, I was jealous. I walked over to Alice and told her that I was going to walk home. I really couldn't stay here and watch him with those girls.

Alice tried to convince me that I should stay for a while, but I really just wanted to be alone right now. I walked over to Rosalie and Emmett and said goodbye. I didn't walk over to Edward, I just waved from across the pool and mouthed 'bye'. I walked through the gate and started towards the road. I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes and I tried to blink them away. I felt horrible, I was jealous over someone that I could never have. I wished that Alice had not made me get all dressed up like this, Edward didn't even notice and I felt naked wearing it.

I managed to get back to the house in about half and hour, all the lights were out. I made my way inside and went straight to my room. Flopped myself on the bed and started to cry into a pillow. I was embarrassed and half naked and I wanted to die.


	6. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

Emmett was still sitting with Rosalie by the pool, talking and playing with her hair. I was getting worried Bella had been gone for about 20 minutes and not returned to the pool party. I was getting extremely bored listening to Amanda and her friends. One of them, I think her name was Rachel kept touching my arm every time she talked to me. I was trying to make Bella Jealous, which was obviously a loss cause since she wasn't even here.

I walked over to Emmett and tapped his shoulder trying to steal his attention from Rosalie. "Emmett," I said his name and motioned with my finger for him to come with me. He got up and walked towards me. "Where is Bella?" I asked.

"She left like half hour ago, she was bored or something." Emmett said and started to turn back to Rosalie. I caught his arm, "Is she coming back?" I asked he was not being very helpful.

"I don't think so." Emmett said clearly distracted.

"I am going home, the whole point of me coming here was to make Bella Jealous and she is not even here, and now I am stuck talking to a bunch of girls who are just ridiculously boring." I said in an irritated tone.

"Oh right sorry, I guess I kinda left you hanging on this one. Look we can try again, the girls want to take Bella clubbing tomorrow night. We should get ourselves invited." Emmett said finally paying attention to the conversation.

"I will work on it tomorrow, I am just going to head home. I will see later." I said as I turned to walk away. Emmett walked back to Rosalie and sat back down. I walked through the gate and started to jog, I knew it would take me a while to get home if I walked, but I figured, I could make in 10 minutes if I jogged most of the way.

When I got home all the lights except for one were out. Of course the one light on was the one in my room. I headed up the stairs quietly, I didn't want to wake her if she was sleeping. I was getting pretty close to the door when I heard quiet crying. I walked up to the door and knocked quietly. "Bella?" I whispered.

The crying had stopped but there was no answer. I turned the handle and opened the door just a crack to peek inside. Not sure if I should just walk in, I took a quick glance around the room. Bella was laying on the bed her face buried in a pillow. I opened the door and walked over to the bed. "Bella, are you alright?" I asked not sure what else to say.

"I'm fine." I heard the tears in her voice.

"You don't sound fine, you want some company?" I asked as I leaned closer to her.

"I don't want to keep you from all your groupies." She sounded irritated. Huh, why was she irritated at me? What did I do? Well at least she had noticed that other girls liked me. That was a plus according to Emmett's plan.

"I was bored with them, they are able to make it a whole night without crying, nothing interesting there." I said trying to lighten her mood.

She rolled over on the bed and I froze. She was stunning to look at. Her body had a kind of glow to it. The only light in the room was from my lamp. Her face was still covered with the pillow, but the rest of her was in full view, her top must have shifted when she turned over because what little material that was supposed to be covering her, no longer covered anything. I turned my head and closed my eyes. "Bella, you might want to fix your…um…top." I said fighting to keep my voice calm and my eyes closed.

"Crap…Edward, why do I always seem to wardrobe malfunctions around you, as if I was not embarrassed enough wearing this stupid thing." She said sounding really embarrassed.

"I think maybe your clothes just don't like me and they try to run and hide whenever I am around." Trying yet again to lighten the mood. I felt her slap my arm. I opened my eyes, she was sitting up on the bed with the pillow securely covering her chest.

"You are so funny, ha ha." She said finally looking at my face. Her cheeks were bright red, obviously blushing having been seen unclothes for a second time.

"Well we could always test that theory, take the pillow away, if your shirt flies across the room, then we will know that I am right." I said jokingly, well only half jokingly.

She laughed and leaned back, laying herself back on the bed. "I needed a good laugh, even though it was at my expense." She added the last part with a smile.

"Well I am glad I can make you laugh." I said feeling better.

"Well at least I know how to get a laugh, just parade around half naked and the jokes start flying." She said and she covered her face with the pillow again.

"Trust me Bella, there is nothing funny about you being half naked." As I said that, my eyes started to wander up and down her body. I was remembering what she looked like from across the pool. I thought my eyes were going to pop out when I saw her. She looked so…sexy. I had to do a double take just to make sure it was Bella. I had never seen her wear anything so…revealing before. I had a hard time to make myself look away.

"Edward…hello?" She was talking but I was lost in my thought it took me a second to respond.

"Huh? What? Sorry." I said trying to drift back to reality.

"Are your eyes painted on?" She asked laughing to herself.

"What? My eyes painted on? Huh?" I was a little confused what was she talking about.

"You were staring at me, with a dazed look in your eyes like you were a million miles away." She said leaning towards me. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, no I'm fine, I was just thinking is all." I said trying to compose myself.

Bella was sitting up on the bed now staring at me. It took all my strength just to keep my eyes on her face. She started to slide herself off the bed, "You want to get a drink with me?"

"Sure, you buying." I teased

"Yeah of course," she said as she walked towards the door. "I'll bank roll this party the next one is on you." She laughed as she walked into the hall. I followed her to the kitchen. She grabbed a couple of glasses from the cupboard, put them on the table and walked over to the fridge. Grabbing a bottle of wine from the door she started back towards the stairs. I grabbed the glasses off the table and followed.

"Lock the door," she called over her shoulder as she walked over to the desk at the back of my room. She tried to open the wine, but gave up and handed it to me. "Here make yourself useful." She went over and sat down in the middle of the bed. I opened the wine and poured each of us a glass.

"Thank you Sir." She said when I handed it to her.

"Your welcome, Madame." I responded in kind, sitting across from her on the bed.

We sat there like that for a few minutes not talking, she was sipping her wine and playing with her hair. How did she manage to look so desirable without even trying. I was mesmerized by how graceful she looked sitting here, considering how clumsy she was.

We sat on the bed talking and laughing until the whole bottle of wine was finished. She stood up off the bed and tried to pour more wine from the empty bottle. "Edward." She said in a pleading voice. I got off the bed grabbed the empty bottle and made my way downstairs to get another. When I got up stairs she had finished my glass of wine and was sitting on the desk with one leg propped up on the chair. 'good god woman are you trying to kill me' was my only thought when I saw her there.

I walked over to the desk and attempted to open the new bottle, it took a few tried my hands were shaking. Finally filling both glasses I went over to the bed. "We always seem to be in bed together." She laughed as I walked over. She took her glass and sat back in the middle of the bed. We kept on like that for about an hour, talking and laughing. The second bottle was finished, and she was now laying on her back, playing with her hair. "Edward."

"Yes, Bella."

"Why are you so nice to me?" She asked turning over so that she faced me.

"You deserve it." Was all I said as I laid on my side facing her.

"No I mean it, really why?" she asked tilting her head.

"What can't a guy be nice to a girl without there being some big reason behind it?"

"Well sure, I guess…Edward."

"Yes Bella."

"Do you think I am pretty?"

"Of course, Bella. Why?"

"Pretty like Rosalie?" she raised her eyebrows when she finished the question.

"Bella, you are more than pretty, you are gorgeous." I admitted

"You think I am pretty," she was slurring her words a bit.

"Yes, Bella I think you are pretty." She leaned over and kissed me, and then practically fell on me. She put her hands into my hair and pulled my face into hers. She was kissing me. I was in shock, I started to kiss her back. I rolled us over so that she was under me. I pressed my lips onto hers and parted her lips with mine, letting my tongue touch her perfect lips. Her hands went into my hair again pulling me closer to her. My hands started to trace the lines of her body. She shook under me.

My mouth went to her neck and I started to slowly move my kisses lower, I slid my hand around her back and pulled her body closer to my mouth. She let out a low moan, and then she pulled her hands above her head and untied her top. My body froze. She stopped and looked at me. I can't do this, not like this. I made myself move and get off of her. I laid down beside her, she dropped her hands.

I laid there for a few minutes thinking of what the hell I was going to say to her, what possible reason could I give her that wouldn't make her feel like I just rejected her. I couldn't really tell her the truth, that would be terribly corny and pathetic. 'Sorry Bella, I can't have sex with you because I am in love with you and I want our first time to be something we both remember oh and I really don't want you to hate me in the morning' yeah that would go over real well.

Finally I got up the nerve to just say sorry, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. I rolled onto my side to look at her, and she was out cold. Well I guess it could be worse. I carefully moved her so that she was laying under the blankets, and slid in next to her. It must have taken me hours to fall asleep, my thoughts we all over the place. I was worried, excited, hopeful and anxious. How much of tonight would she remember?


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

My eyes fluttered for a second and then the pain in my head took over. How much did I drink last night? I tried to get my bearings, ok that better be Edward beside me. Feeling under the blanket, my hand touched soft cotton pants and oops, didn't mean to feel that. "Good morning Bella." Edward said scaring the carp out of me.

"Good morning." I said blushing like crazy, he must have been awake and just felt me grope him. Great so now he had seen me naked once, half naked a second time, and now I was guilty of groping him. Fabulous, today was starting out great. My head felt like it was going to explode and now I was thoroughly embarrassed too.

"How are you this morning?" He asked stretching his arms above his head.

"Awful, sorry about the whole groping you thing, I was just trying to get my bearings." I said trying to get the awkwardness over with.

"Don't worry I always grope people when I think they are sleeping." He said with a laugh.

"Very funny Edward." I said blushing.

"I have to get some Tylenol, and a shower, care to join me?" I asked and then suddenly I realized that he might take that the wrong way. "For the Tylenol, I meant." I added quickly.

I was unwrapping the blanket from my feet when I realized that I was not wearing a shirt, I quickly pulled the blanket up to cover my bare chest. "Um Edward, I have no shirt on." I said quietly.

"Yeah I noticed that this morning, it must have come off during the night." Edward said rolling onto his back.

"You noticed?" I asked trying to clarify how he knew that exactly.

"Yeah I found this in the blankets this morning." He said holding up the top of the bathing suit I was wearing yesterday.

"Ah ok. Do you think I could have it back please, I need to get out of the bed." I asked as I held out my hand.

"Sure." He said handing it to me.

"How much of last night do you remember Bella?" He sounded concerned. That couldn't be a good thing.

"I remember drinking a lot of wine, I vaguely remember making you go get more, and then I woke up this morning with a crazy headache from hell." I was trying to remember if anything happened.

Edward was silent for a bit. That was not good, but it gave me a chance to put my top back on. I finally got it tied up and then I sat up in the bed. My head was pounding really hard. "Sorry can we talk about this after I get some Tylenol and some water. My head is killing me." I asked as I tried to get out of the bed.

"Just stay in bed Bella, I will get you the Tylenol and water." Edward said as he gently pulled me back onto the bed.

Edward got out of the bed still wearing the same pants, how on earth could someone look that good all the time. I closed my eyes and put a pillow over my head. I was trying not to think of the throbbing. Edward seemed to be back almost as soon as he left. "Here you go." He said handing me the pills and a full glass of water.

"How come your head isn't pounding this morning?" I asked noticing that he seemed to be fine.

"Well, you did drink a lot more than I did last night, plus I got up around 9 and took some Tylenol and came back to bed." He said smirking at me.

"Are you going to wait until your headache is gone before you take a shower?" He asked taking the glass of water from me.

"I think I better go now, I must be a mess." I said looking down trying to survey the damage.

"You look fine, Bella, but you might want to wait until you can stand up properly." He said flashing that amazing smile at me again.

Staying still was definitely sounding better. The thudding was making it hard to think. I pulled myself back into the middle of the bed and curled up in a ball. Edward laid beside me and wrapped his arm around me, stroking my hair with his other hand. He must think I am so needy. I wanted to tell him I was fine and that he could go, but I loved the feel of his arms wrapped around me, I could feel the length of his body pressed against mine. Telling him to leave was not going to happen.

I must have dozed off for a while, I felt Edward kiss my forehead, "Bella," Edward was whispering. "Bella."

"Sorry, I must have fallen back asleep." I said still half sleeping.

"Don't apologize for falling asleep. You might want to take that shower now though." He said his voice soft

"Yeah I should really get on that, what time is it?" I asked realizing that it must be getting pretty late in the day.

"Don't worry it's only noon. How is your head?" He asked raising his head off the pillow.

"Much better, thank you."

"Shower?" He said the word like a question.

"Edward did I do something stupid last night? I mean you asked what I remember so I am taking that to mean that I did something." I said a little confused.

"Don't worry about it Bella, go take a shower. We can talk about it later." Edward said as he pulled me up so that I was sitting.

I slowly got to my feet and I felt wobbly. I held onto the bed for support. Edward whipped himself off the bed and came around to help me steady myself. He grabbed my elbow and helped me walk to the bathroom. Once inside, he stood at the door. "Do you need any help?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Um no I think you have seen me undressed enough in the last 24 hours." I said blushing.

"Bella, I was going to help you into the shower, not take off your clothes, you can take them off once you are in there." Edward tone was almost disgust.

Why would he want to see me naked. I have to remember that he is not just some guy, it's Edward and he is like my brother, well that is how he thinks of it anyways. Of course he would want me to keep my clothes on while he is in here.

"Yes I would love some help, and sorry about that, I guess I am just used to guys being perverts all the time." I said laughing trying to hide my embarrassment. But I was blushing so I think he figured it out.

"Not all guys are perverts Bella."

Yeah especially when they think of you as a sister, I thought to myself. "Well so far I only know of three." I turned my head and smiled at him.

Grabbing my elbow again he helped me into the shower. He closed the shower door and walked out of the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

I closed the bathroom door and started to shake my head. She thought I wanted to help her get undressed. Not that I would have objected if she had asked me. See thinking like that is exactly why she thought I wanted to. I just need to be more careful, I need to stop staring at her all the time.

I walked into the kitchen and found Emmett writing something. "What are you writing?" I asked as I peeked over his shoulder.

"Just a list of things to do at the club. I figure if we have it all planned out, we might have a better chance of success." Emmett said tapping the pen on the table.

"Well you can strike off notices me with girls, she made a comment about it last night." I said kinda pleased.

"What did she say?" Emmett asked leaning towards me.

"Well she said something about missing my groupies." I said in a hesitant voice. I was not sure if that really counted. This was my first cloak and dagger escapade.

"Hell yeah, that means she noticed that you had groupies. Maybe we should invite some of those girls to the club with us, then we can work on the whole make her jealous part of the plan." Emmett said clearly concentrating on his plan.

"No way, those girls are just boring, and one of them kept touching me all the time. I was getting really freaked out. Besides I don't think Bella like it too much she seemed mad when she said the groupies thing to me." I said kinda irritated when I remembered those girls and their babbling.

"Did she sound jealous?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"I don't know Em, she sounded mad, maybe jealous, I don't know. I actually have a bigger problem though. Last night, we stayed up drinking and well something kinda happened, but she doesn't remember." I said looking down.

"WHAT!" Emmett shouted.

"Shhh Emmett jeez, you want everyone to come running in here." I snapped.

"What happened, I mean did you guys you know…"

"No Emmett, I stopped before it got that far." I said irritated, of course he would think that.

"Why on earth would you stop, I thought that was what you wanted?" He sounded confused. Of course he wouldn't understand, this was Emmett I was talking to.

"Emmett I want Bella to love me, I don't just want a fling. I am not going to take advantage of her while she is drunk." I said curtly

"Edward, eventually you are going to sleep with her right?"

"Of course I want to Emmett, but first of all I want her to be sober and willing, and have a memory of the occasion. Well last night she was definitely willing, actually she is the one who kissed me." I said pretty impressed by that revelation.

"Wait, wait, wait, she was the one who kissed you?" Emmett asked sitting straight up in his seat.

"Yeah, and then she practically attacked me, but Emmett she was so drunk, when I stopped her, I moved away for like a minute and she was passed out cold. And she doesn't remember anything past the first bottle of wine." I said kind of ashamed of myself for having allowed it to go that far.

"But she kissed you, that means that she likes you." Emmett said with a smile.

"I don't think so Emmett, I think she was just upset and I happened to be there, you know she doesn't think of me like that." I was stating the obvious.

"Edward have you ever been drunk enough to kiss Alice?"

"Emmett get real, that is just gross." I couldn't hide the look of disgust on my face as I said that.

"Well see, if Bella thought of you like a brother she never could have kissed you." Emmett sounded pleased with deduction.

"I don't know Emmett, I just can't see Bella being attracted to me in that way She was really drunk." I said unconvinced of his conclusion.

"Why don't you just ask her out, see what she says?" Emmett said ripping the page he was writing on to pieces.

"No way, what if she freaks out and starts calling me a pervert or something." I said kind of hurt by the thought. "I think I am just going to go to the club and see what happens from there."

"Yeah when you are at the club ask her to dance, if she puts one hand in yours and the other on your shoulder, then she is not interested but if she puts both arms on your shoulders you are good to go." Emmett once again sounding very pleased with himself.

"Where did you get that from?" I asked very sceptical.

"Rosalie always puts both hands on my shoulders, but when we had to dance with other people at like weddings and stuff she always does the one hand in theirs thing." Emmett said. Scary as it was that actually made sense.

"Maybe, but why on earth would I ask her to dance in the first place?"

"Rosalie will want to dance with me, and Jasper will dance with Alice, and then you can ask Bella, so she will have someone to dance with." Again he was making sense. This was weird Emmett was making way to much sense, something was not right about this.

"Em, should I tell her what happened last night?" I was kinda cautious I was not sure what advise I would get this time.

"Well if she calls you a pervert while your dancing I would definitely bring up the fact that she threw herself at you. Even the playing field." Emmett was actually thinking about it, that was scary. I kinda made sense, but…

"I can't not tell her Emmett, she has a right to know what happened."

"Yeah and how would you start that conversation. 'So Bella last night you were all over me but don't worry I threw you off me and went to sleep'. She would love that Edward, besides if she doesn't remember , why bother bringing it up." Emmett said kinda snickering.

"What if she does remember, later. Then what? She will be so mad that I didn't tell her right away." I said thinking of all the angles. Women were very complicated.

"Edward, I can't tell you what to do with that one, but I can tell you this, if she is not attracted to you and you tell her what she did, she might never want to see you again. Then think about what mom would do to you when she finds out Bella left because of you." Emmett was serious as he spelled it out for me.

"Do you really think that she would leave over that?" I asked worried.

"I don't really know Edward, but Alice said that she left the first time because of some guy, so maybe." Emmett was starting to worry.

"Man why are women so damn complicated." I asked to no one really. I knew that Emmett didn't have the answer to that.

"Because men are so easily to confused." Bella teased, as she walked into the room. "Hey guys what are you up to? Can't be good you guys look like you are actually concentrating." She laughed as she went to the fridge.

"Just talking strategy." Emmett blurted out. I looked at him and he just shrugged his shoulders. Great job Emmett way to keep it low key.

"Strategy for what, can I help?" Bella asked now curious.

"Edward was just helping me pick teams for our fantasy sport picks, we have to know all the information before we make out decision." Emmett said saving me further embarrassment.

"Sorry, you guys are on your own for that one." Bella said as she came to sit at the table with us. Have either of you seen your mom? Carlisle told she wanted to talk to me." Bella was looking back and forth between us. Emmett was staring at the table and I was of course staring right at her unable to make my eyes move from her face. "Okay, you could just say you don't know, you don't have to go into mental shut down." She laughed again as she got up from the table.

Bella walked out the kitchen door into the back yard, calling for my mother. Emmett suddenly looked up at me, "That was close, we better talk somewhere else."

"You think." I said sarcastically, as I got up from the table.


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

I washed as quickly as I could. I wanted to talk to Edward again, but only if he was alone. There was no way I wanted to give Emmett or anyone else a reason to make me blush. Obviously something happened, why won't he tell me? It must be really bad. I was going to have to get him to tell me.

I could hear the boys talking in the kitchen.

_Do you really think she would leave over that? _Edward asked.

_I don't really know Edward, but Alice said that she left the first time because of some guy, so maybe. _Emmett Answered.

Who were they talking about?

"Man why are women so damn complicated?" Edward asked.

"Because men are so easily to confused." I teased, as I walked into the room. "Hey guys what are you up to? Can't be good you guys look like you are actually concentrating." I laughed as I went to the fridge. They were being very secretive.

"Just talking strategy." Emmett blurted out.

"Strategy for what, can I help?" I asked now curious, what strategy were they talking about. Maybe it had to do with the person they were talking about before.

"Edward was just helping me pick teams for our fantasy sport picks, we have to know all the information before we make our decision." Emmett said obviously lying. He was quick, but I was not born yesterday. Edward doesn't pay attention to sports, so he would not be any help to Emmett.

"Sorry, you guys are on your own for that one." I said as I sat at the table with them. Have either of you seen your mom? Carlisle told she wanted to talk to me." I was looking back and forth between them. Emmett was staring at the table and Edward was staring right at me. They are hiding something, "okay, you could just say you don't know, you don't have to go into mental shut down." I laughed again as I got up from the table. I would have to get Rosalie to get whatever they were hiding out of Emmett later.

I walked out of the kitchen door into the back yard, "Esme" I called.

Emmett Whispered to Edward, "That was close, we better talk somewhere else."

"You think." Edward said sarcastically. Yes they were definitely up to something.

"Bella, honey is that you?" Esme called me from the garden.

"Yeah Esme, it's me, I was looking for you." I said as I walked toward the garden. Esme was kneeling at the edge of the garden pulling weeds.

"Bella, please honey call me mom, Esme is too formal for family." Esme said looking up at me smiling. She had such a warm smile. I could feel the love she had for me when she talked to me.

"Alright mom." I said emphasizing the 'mom'. "Do you need any help?" I asked she looked like she could use a break.

"No, honey, I am almost done, but I did hear that Rosalie was waiting in the garage for you to wake up, so maybe you should go and see what she wants." She said as she stood up.

"I am going to go and see what she wants, but when I am done with her, can I see you in the kitchen I have a few idea for dinner tonight I want to pass by you?" I asked as I gave her a hug.

"Sure honey, just call me when you are ready for me." She said returning to the weeds

"Will do, mom." I turned to look at her, she was smiling from ear to ear.

I practically ran through the house, noticing on my way that the boys had moved their discussion else ware. When I got to the garage Rosalie was under Emmett Jeep fiddling with something. "Rosalie, we gotta talk, I think the boys are plotting again." I said in an accusatory voice.

"Let's find Alice first, she will want to know what is going on." Rosalie said sliding out from under the jeep and wiping her hands on her pants.

Rosalie and I were headed straight to Alice's room. Jasper was back so more than likely she would be with him in their room. As we walked past Emmett's room, we heard the boys talking again in hushed tones.

"_Edward, you have been holding hands and running off together, I think you should just tell her. She is going to figure it out eventually." _Emmett voice was loud enough to hear clearly.

"_What… she freaks … feelings … not… same…feel…led…on" _Edward was quieter than Emmett and I only caught a few words.

"_Edward, you will never know unless you ask her. Just be upfront. Ask her if she has feelings for you. Then you will know."_ Emmett was trying to convince Edward to ask someone if they had feelings for him

"_I … think … heart … take … rejecting …. I love … other woman ……. I … know … … feels… … her." _Again I could only hear bits and pieces from Edward.

Rosalie and I looked at each other and walked quickly the rest of the way to Alice's room. I knocked on the door. "Come in." Jasper said from behind the door.

"Hey guys, Alice we need to talk to you, and you too Jasper." Rosalie said in a whisper.

"Rosalie you look worried what is it?" Alice said quickly in a hushed tone.

"Bella tell her what you know." Rosalie said motioning with her hands that I had the floor.

"Ok, well I am going to start at the beginning. Last night while you guys were at your pool party thing, Edward and I had a glass of wine, well several actually. I can't remember what happened after we finished the first bottle. I know Edward is keeping something from me. He asked me how much of last night I remembered. Then Emmett and Edward were acting all weird this morning in the kitchen talking about some girl who left because of a boy according to you Alice. And just now in the hallway Rosalie and I over heard Emmett and Edward having a conversation about someone having feelings for Edward, there was talk of not having the same feelings, someone freaking, someone being led on, ahh, oh right someone getting rejected, and Edward said that he loved some other woman. Did I get that right Rosalie?" I said taking a deep breath when I finished.

"I think that is about right." Rosalie said looking at Alice.

"The way I see it is that I did something last night that has Edward thinking that he was leading me on about his feelings. Obviously I was right about him. He said something about the other woman who he loves and he doesn't want to tell me what happened because Alice told Emmett that I left last time because of a boy. He is worried that I am going to leave and break Esme's heart if he tells me he is not interested in me." I was still reeling as I was putting that all together in my head.

"Well we have to find out who this other woman is first off, and secondly we have to find out what you did last night to make him act this way." Alice said. "Jasper can you help us please. We need you to go over and try to get the boys to tell you what is going on." Alice was looking deep into Jasper's eyes.

"Alice I really don't want to be your spy?' Jasper said turning his face away from her.

"Please Jasper, we really need your help. For Bella, for me, please." Alice pleaded.

"Fine, I will go and see what I can learn." Jasper said in a defeated voice.


	10. Chapter 10

EPOV

I waited until I heard Bella talking to my mother, then I hit Emmett to get his attention, he was writing something again. I motioned with my hand that we should leave. Emmett led the way to his room. I walked in behind and then smacked the back of his head. "Way to keep it low key Emmett, 'talking strategy' very subtle," I said as I walked over to his bed to sit. I was almost sitting and then I remembered what I saw him doing to his bed and went to sit on the chair by his desk.

"Hey I recovered nicely." Emmett said defending himself.

"Whatever Em, Let's just brainstorm ok, I need to figure out what I am going to do." I said leaning back on the chair.

I was trying very hard to think about what I was going to do, but my mind just kept going back to last night, the way Bella looked by the pool, and the way her skin felt, the way her body moved under mine. Her lips were so soft and she smelled amazing. I could still remember the taste of her tongue in my mouth. I kept replaying it over and over again. My thoughts started to veer and I was thinking about what would have happened if I had not stopped her.

"Earth to Edward…hello." Emmett was standing right beside me.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking." I said a little flustered.

"Yeah I bet, thinking about Bella in that bikini last night." Emmett said snickering a little.

Choosing to ignore his little comment I decided we better get on with it. "Emmett I have been thinking about it and I am not sure if telling her is wise." I was still confused.

"Edward, you have been holding hands and running off together, I think you should just tell her. She is going to figure it out eventually." Emmett said it like he was sure she would.

"What if she freaks, What if her feelings are not the same as mine. She might feel like she led me on" I was trying to think of all the possibilities.

"Edward, you will never know unless you ask her. Just be upfront. Ask her if she has feelings for you. Then you will know." Emmett sounded sincere.

"I don't think my heart could take her rejecting me. I love her, more than any other woman in the world. I need to know how she feels before I tell her." I said confident that was the best idea.

"Edward, if you love her, then you better start talking to her instead of just taking to me. She probably likes you too. I mean she was the one who kissed you, and no matter what you say, I think that means she likes you." Emmett was started to sound irritated.

"I think I will just wait until after the club tonight, and then I will talk to her. Maybe tonight I can see if she likes me by how she is with me." I said confident.

"Fine Edward, but I am not going to be passing notes between the two of you all night. I plan on having as much fun as I can." Emmett was smirking.

"Edward." Jasper was calling me from outside the door.

"Yeah, Jazz, were in here." I called back.

"What are you guys up to in here?" Jasper asked raising his eyebrows.

"Jasper, you are just in time, we need a second opinion." Emmett said looking over to me.

"A second opinion, about what?" Jasper looked really interested.

"Edward can't decide what to do, Bella kissed him last night, problem is, she was drunk and doesn't remember doing it and he is not sure whether he should tell her or not,." Emmett said calmly but he snickered half way through.

"It is not funny Emmett." I said trying to get him to be serious.

"I would tell her." Jasper said quickly. He didn't offer me a reason as to why he thinks that. "I have to go help Alice with dinner, but Edward, seriously dude, you gotta tell her, you would want to know if it were you." He said and then left the room.

"Well that is two to one now Edward, I think you gotta tell her too." Emmett said holding up a pair of boxer short he found on the floor in front of him.

"Fine I will tell her tonight at the club, this way if she gets mad, the girls will be there to protect me from any flying object she might throw at me." I said grinning.

"Yeah cause the girls will protect you." Emmett said laughing. "Let's go play x-box."

"sure, but no crying when I kick your ass. I don't want to have to pause the game to get Kleenex ." I said as I ran to the door, with Emmett on my heels. I managed to get the bottom of the stairs before he smacked the back of my head.

BPOV

"Do you think Jasper will be able to get them to talk?" I asked Alice

"Well, I hope so, but if he can't then you are just going to have to make Edward tell you what happened, I mean obviously something did. He should tell you." Alice sounded almost mad.

"Don't worry Bella it is probably just something stupid, I mean maybe he thinks you will be embarrassed if you find out that you stuck a straw up your nose or something." Rosalie said trying to comfort me.

"I wish it was something stupid, but I have the feeling it was something big, he made a face when he asked me, like he was scared that I did remember, and that he really wished that I didn't." I said remembering the conversation.

I heard foot steps getting closer to the door. The door opened a crack and Jasper peeked into the room. "Bella, apparently you kissed Edward last night." Jasper said in a flat voice and popped his head back out closing the door.

I was in shock, my mouth fell open, and I fell backwards on the bed and covered my face. I could feel the tears building, I knew it was something bad. I flipped myself over and started to sob. Alice came over to the bed and laid down beside me and started to stroke my hair.

"Bella, it is going to be fine, maybe you and Rose were wrong about what you heard, I mean you couldn't hear Edwards part of the conversation very well. Maybe you guys missed something." She said in a soft voice.

"Jasper didn't mention anything about another woman, so I guess that is a good thing." Rosalie said trying to comfort me as well.

"How am I ever going to be able to look at him again, I think I am going to have to leave. This is exactly what they were talking about downstairs. Emmett and Edward you know earlier. That I had left over a boy, namely Edward, and I was going to leave again because I would not be able to face him. They were right, I can't." I said barely able to contain the new tears. I started to sob harder against the bed.

"Bella you can't leave, you just got here." Alice said with hurt in her voice.

"Bella, please stay. We will just have to find way to keep you busy and away from Edward. Please don't go." Rosalie said in a rush, she sounded like she was going to cry too.

"I can't stay here Rose, it will be too uncomfortable. I don't even know what happened exactly, why did I kiss him, how did he react, well obviously he didn't react well." I said rolling my eyes.

"Bella, we were planning on keeping it a surprise for you, but we are taking you to a club. Just come out with us and have a good time tonight, then tomorrow if you still want to leave then we will help you pack." Rosalie said sounding excited.

"Bella please come, we will introduce to some of the local talent and then you can forget all about him." Alice said getting excited too.

I rolled onto my back and groaned loudly. "Guys really thank you, but I just don't think I am going to be any fun tonight. I think I just need to be alone for a while ok." I said as I sat up on the bed.

"Fine Bella go have some time, but you are coming tonight even if I have to drag you by your hair." Rosalie said confident that she could.

I got to my feet and slowly walked to my room, or should I say his room. I was barely aware of Emmett as he past me in the hall. "You look like crap Bella, what happened?" Emmett sounded worried.

"Nothing Emmett, I just need to be alone." I said as I opened the door to Edward's room. I closed the door and flopped down onto the bed. My mind was a haze. I was trying to remember what happened last night, but it was like a thick cloud past over my mind when I tried to think.

I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. I was going to have to face him at dinner tonight, well maybe not I could just stay up here until the girls were ready to forcibly make me go clubbing. I would have to avoid him, but how was I going to do that for a whole summer, I mean I have only really been here for a two days and already he had seen me naked, damn I forgot about that, crap well that was nothing compared to kissing him and not remembering.

"Bella." Edward called from the door.

"Please go away, I want to be alone." I said as loud as I could without screaming.

"Are you alright?" He asked his voice was a little closer.

"I'm fine, please just go, I really just want to be alone." I said almost pleading with him.

"You don't sound fine." Edward said in a soft voice.

"GET OUT EDWARD!!" I yelled, I could feel more tears coming and I really didn't want him to see me cry, again.

Thankfully Edward left closing the door behind him. I was such an idiot, why did I have to fall in love with him in the first place. He was so totally out of my league. He was gorgeous and that was just his face, his body, which put male models to shame was stunning. I am a total idiot. I can't stay here, I have to go. Esme is going to be crushed, how would I explain my leaving. I couldn't exactly say that I am leaving because I am in love with her son, and I kissed him while I was drunk.

I don't know how long I laid there thinking about how to tell Esme that I was leaving but suddenly the door flew open and Alice walked in holding a plate. Obviously I missed dinner. Well there was one hurdle avoided.

"You should eat something." Alice said handing me the plate.

"Thanks Alice." I said my voice was raspy from crying.

"When you are done eating go take a shower, Rose and I are going to give you a makeover for tonight." Alice said smiling at me.

"Alice I really don't…" I started.

"Bella, just do it, trust me you will fell better once we are there. We are going to have a great time. I know my brother is being an ass, but you could still have a good time." She said as she walked to the door.

I did what I was told, I ate the dinner Alice had brought me and jumped in the shower. I let the water hit my face for a while, hoping it could wash away some of the shame and heartbreak with it. No such luck, I was still just as hurt as when I got in. I wrapped the towel around me, and walked into the bedroom.

I was looking for clothes when the door opened slowly. "Bella, are you in here?" Edward again. Why does he keep coming in here. He should just go and find his other woman and leave me alone.

"I am not dressed Edward." I said hoping he would take the hint and leave.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see if you were ok, you seemed really upset before." He said his voice filled with concern.

"I'm fine." I said trying to keep my voice steady. Tears were starting to form.

"If you want to talk about…" He started to say.

"I really don't Edward." I said irritated. Why was he still standing there at the door. He said that he didn't want to lead me on, and yet here he was being all sweet and caring.

"Sorry." He said as he closed the door.

My eyes filled with tears and I slumped onto the floor. I banged my head on the dresser on the way down. I sat there for a minute rubbing my head. Alice peeked her head through the door a minute later. "Bella, let's go, we need to start getting you ready." Alice said as she closed the door.

I got to my feet made sure the towel was secure and walked to the door. I took one step into the hall and was knocked over by Emmett who was running in the hallway. "Oh sorry Bella, I didn't see you." Emmett said offering me his hand.

"Well now you know why your mother always says not to run in the hallway," I joked as I took his hand and pulled myself up.

"Bella are you ok?" Emmett asked as he lowered his face to get a better look at mine. "You look like you have been crying."

"I just got out of the shower Emmett, I'm fine." I lied. "No more running in the hallway."

"Yes mom." He said sticking his tongue out at me.

I turned and walked into Alice's room. Both of them were sitting on the bed, one with a brush the other with clothes. Great makeover time. They took about an hour to finish getting me ready, and I must say, they did a pretty good job. I look nice in the outfit that we finally settled on. I won the fight to wear jeans, but lost the fight for the shirt and now I was wearing a white halterish shirt that was all poofy and had long sleeves. I thought it looked good on me, it is just not what I would have picked if I were dressing myself.

Alice had done a great job with my hair though, that I loved. She managed to get my hair to behave. Part of my hair was being held up with a sapphire clip. My curls were everywhere but it looked good.

We were ready to go. Alice called taking her Porsche of course, and I was riding shotgun. Jasper said that he would ride with Emmett and Rosalie in the Jeep. We were just about to drive down the driveway, when out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward getting into Emmett's Jeep. "Edward is coming?" I almost yelled at Alice.

"Well Emmett said he wasn't going to come without him, Emmett calls Edward his wingman." Alice giggled a little at that.

"This is not funny Alice, I wanted to get away from him, not go clubbing with him." I was angry.

"Don't worry, the club is big and loud, you won't even notice him." Alice said and took off down the driveway.


	11. Chapter 11

EPOV

Emmett was definitely wrong about Bella, she did not like me. She just basically kicked me out of my own room, and she sounded like she was getting irritated with me trying to talk to her. I wonder if she is still going to go to the club tonight? This sucked, I wish I could go back in time and just tell her how I feel the minute she walked through the door, then again maybe she would have just turned around and walked right back out.

"Emmett." I called as I walked into the living room.

"Yeah, in here." He called from the sofa.

"Bella is really mad at me, and I don't know why. Did the girls mention anything to you at dinner?"" I asked Emmett while he tried to concentrate on his game.

I think maybe Jasper said something to Alice, she was shooting daggers at you the whole time, didn't you notice." Emmett finally looked up from the game.

"No, I was preoccupied with the fact that Bella yelled at me. She didn't even come down for dinner, she must really hate me." I said lowering my head.

"Bella was crying earlier, I saw her in the hallway, and then just a minute ago, I ran into her on the stairs, literally and looked like she had been crying again." Emmett said with a grin.

"You think it is funny that she is crying Emmett?" I said a little irritated that he was not taking this seriously.

"No, not that she was crying, but when I ran into her in the hallway, I actually knocked her over, she was only wearing a towel and then she gave me a lecture about not running in the hall like mom does." Emmett said still smiling.

"She was in a towel, I guess that means that she is going tonight. I can talk to her at the club and just ask her. I have to know what is going on." I said with a hint of fear in my voice.

"Dude, you are acting like such a girl, so what if Jasper told Bella that she kissed you, at least she knows right." Emmett said and then snapped his head toward me.

"Jasper told Bella? I though that you said he told Alice?" I asked scowling at him.

"Well which ever, Alice probably would have told Bella anyways. You should just go and talk to her. You need to be honest with her." Emmett said in a condescending voice.

"I tried to talk to her and she didn't want to talk to me." I said annoyed.

"I will talk to Jasper and find out what happened, why don't you go get dressed we are leaving in like and hour." Emmett said, but I made a face. "Go have a shower, chill out I will find Jasper." Emmett turning his face back to the game.

"Fine but tell me what he says, and don't omit anything this time." I said as I took off to take a shower.

I was getting dressed when Jasper walked into Emmett's room. "Hey, listen I know I told you to tell Bella yourself, but I figured you wouldn't have the balls to so I told her. She knows that she kissed you." Jasper said it quickly but he sounded sorry kinda.

"What did she say?" I was shocked.

"Nothing she started to cry, so I left the room." Jasper said shrugging his shoulders.

"Jasper, I can't believe you did that. Why was she crying?" I was mad but then I was worried.

"I don't know," Jasper said flatly.

"Can you do me a favour?" I asked hopeful.

"Depends on the favour." Jasper said with a smile.

"Can you find out why she was crying?"

"I can try, but Alice is pretty pissed at you right now." Jasper said doubtful.

"Why is she mad at me?"

"I have no idea but, I heard her and Rose talking about how you were being an ass to Bella."

"I am not being an ass to Bella,"

"Well they think you are."

"Can you try please. I need to know if she is ok."

"Fine."

Jasper walked out of the room and I finished getting dressed. I was worried about what Alice might tell him. What if Bella was mad at me, or worse she felt guilty and regretted kissing me. Of course she regretted it, she was crying, that can't be good. I wish she would just tell me what the hell was going on with her.

I walked downstairs to find Emmett whispering with Jasper on the sofa. I tried to hear what they were saying, but I couldn't. "Em, Jazz what are you guys huddled together on the sofa for, do you need some privacy?" I asked as I walked up behind them.

"Edward if you want some love bro you just have to ask, I can share." Emmett said as he put his arm around Jaspers shoulders.

"Emmett, get off me." Jasper said throwing Emmett's arm off his shoulder.

"Come on Jazzy, you know you like it." Emmett said in his best seductive voice.

"Jasper have you talked to Alice?" I asked ignoring Emmett.

"No, she and the girls are playing makeover with Bella, I was not going in there, they might decide I need one too." Jasper said and mock shivered at the thought.

"Well we know Bella will look hot tonight." Emmett said excited.

"She always looks hot Em." I said "Do you think you will be able to talk to Alice before we leave." I said turning to Jasper.

"I will try but I can't make you any promises." Jasper said still doubtful.

I got up and walked towards the kitchen. I was just about through the door when I heard the girls coming down the stairs. I stayed by the door and watched as they made there way to the living room. Emmett was right about one thing, Bella looked hot. How was I going to be able to talk to her when she looked like that?

Everyone else was outside, so I grabbed my jacket and ran out to Emmett's Jeep. Jasper was riding with us, so Bella must be with Alice. Emmett drove like a crazy person trying to beat Alice to the club, but Alice beat us there of course. Emmett was sulking when he got out. Rosalie tried to cheer him up by telling him that Alice must have taken a short cut and cheated. I can't believe he fell for that one, I mean she is driving a Porsche, he is driving his monster Jeep, there was no contest.

We all walked into the club together, but as soon as we got through the doors the girls were off. Jasper, Emmett and I walked over to the bar. Rosalie waved at Emmett from across the bar. They were sitting at a table right beside the dance floor. We ordered some drinks and proceeded to take them over to the girls. When we got to the table Bella was looking at the floor. Obviously trying to avoid looking at me.

We sat down and almost immediately the girls got up and started towards the dance floor. They were on the dance floor less than a minute and they were already surrounded by about 5 guys. I watched them dance for a while and then I saw one of the guys put his hand on Bella's back, and lead her away from the rest of the group. They went up to the bar and he seemed to be hanging on every word she said.

Finally they managed to pry themselves from the bar and he took her hand. I can't believe he did that. They walked back to the dance floor. They were facing each other that was good at least he was keeping his hands to himself right now. Then a slow song came on, and he practically forced her to dance with him. He was grabbing her waist. She seemed ok with that. I noticed as they danced that his hand kept moving further down. How dare he try to touch her that way. All I could think of was killing him. I stood up and Emmett tried to grab my arm, but I moved away quickly.

I stalked onto the dance floor and walked right over to Bella. He looked like he was kissing her neck. I was furious now, I could feel the heat building in me as I got closer. I leaned over and practically had to yell, so she would hear me. "You kissed me, and now your are practically making out with this guy. You moved on pretty quick." I turned to leave, but I felt and hand on mine.


	12. Chapter 12

**Please read and review. I hoping to get more readers for this story so if you liked it tell your friends to give a read. Thanks**

**BPOV**

Alice was driving like a maniac, Emmett was trying to beat Alice to the club. We pulled up and I got out and started to walk towards the doors. Alice grabbed my hand and walked over the rest of the group who just pulled up. Emmett got out and was sulking, but brightened up when Rosalie grabbed his hand and told him Alice must have cheated. We all walked in together. Rosalie grabbed my other hand as soon as we were through the door and we went to find a table.

Alice and I agreed something close to the dance floor was the best, easy access to the bathroom too. We sat down at a table that was literally next to the dance floor. Rosalie waved over to Emmett to let him know where we were. Edward was looking at me, I kept looking at him too. This was going to suck, Alice never should have convinced me to come here.

The guys started walking towards us and I noticed that Edward was staring at me. I looked down not wanting to meet his eyes. The guys started to get comfortable in there chairs, and I was being dragged onto the dance floor by Alice. Well I can at least try to have a good time I chanted to myself. I swear it only took like a minute for a pack of guys to notice Alice and Rosalie and immediately they walked over and introduced themselves. They started to dance with us, well with Rosalie and Alice anyways. I kinda felt weird knowing they came over here to dance with my friends, but I tried to ignore that.

They were all pretty good looking, this night might be better than I had originally thought. I was trying to keep my eyes off the table, but it was hard. Every time I looked at the table Edward was staring at us. I think the guy on my right was named Mark or Mike, but he did seem to be paying attention to me, so I started to dance with him. He was actually a good dancer. He came up behind my and put his hands on my hips and started to sway to the music with his body against mine. I was finally feeling like I might be able to get through this night.

I followed his lead when he ushered me away from the group. I was further away from the table at least and that made it easier not to keep looking at it. He took my hand and walked me over to the bar. He bought me a drink, and I found out his name was Mark not Mike. We stood there and talked about people we knew, and places we both went to, and then he grabbed my hand again and led me back to the dance floor.

We danced facing each other until the song changed to a slow song. He reached out and grabbed me by my waist and pulled me into him. He had his hands securely around my waist at first. But as we danced one of his hands was slowly making its way lower. He leaned his head really close and grazed his lips along my neck. Suddenly Edward was right there in front of my eyes. He looked enraged.

He leaned close to my ear and basically yelled at me "You kissed me, and now your are practically making out with this guy. You moved on pretty quick" and then turned to walk away. I quickly grabbed his hand. I moved myself away from Mark and faced Edward who had stopped and turned around.

"What the hell are you talking about." I yelled back.

"Bella, I get it that you think it was a mistake to kiss me, but you don't have to rub it in my face, by getting all cosy with some guy you don't even know." Edward yelled he was furious.

"Whoa, back up a sec here, how am I rubbing anything in your face, you are the one who loves some other woman and hid the fact that I had kissed you from me, out of some sort of what chivalry." I yelled getting really mad myself now.

"Bella, what other woman are you talking about?" He looked confused.

"Rosalie and I heard you and Emmett talking in his room, and you said something…" I started to yell to him.

He grabbed my hand mid sentence, and dragged me literally to the doors of the club. He pulled me through the doors and then turned to face me. "What were you saying, I could barely hear you in there." Edward said as quietly as possible. There were people standing outside.

"I was saying that Rosalie and I heard you and Emmett talking in his room. You were saying something about regretting what happened and something about the other woman or something. We couldn't hear you very well, but we heard Emmett responses. He told you to tell me what happened." I blurted out and then leaned against the wall with my eyes closed.

Why did I just tell him that, like I had not made enough of a fool of myself already in the last few days. I felt Edward take my hand. I opened my eyes and he was right on front of me. His eyes were warm and he was smiling.

"So you think that I told Emmett that I regretted you kissing me because there was another woman?" He asked still smiling.

I couldn't speak so I just nodded. He smiled wider.

"Edward, what happened exactly, you know last night?" I asked in a shy voice, I wasn't mad anymore just embarrassed.

"Well, after our second bottle of wine, you started to act silly, you were asking me some ridiculous questions about whether you were pretty or not, and then you kissed me. I know I kissed you back, and things got a little heated, but I stopped before we went too far." He said smile gone from his lips, now he looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," was all I said I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I am not sure how to ask this so I am just going to ask. Bella do you have feeling for me?" Edward looked down before he finished.

"Edward." My mouth stopped moving I couldn't make myself talk.

"Bella, please just tell me. I need to know, I can't stand not knowing." He sounded like he was worried.

"Edward I kissed you, what do you think." I said blushing.

Edward looked up at me with a huge grin on his face. He took a step closer to me I leaned back against the wall. He leaned his head down and placed his lips on mine very gently. I froze, did he just kiss me. My mind was going a million different directions at once. I tried to pull back from him, but I was pinned up against the wall of the club. I tried to turn my head, and he lifted his head away from mine.

"Edward, I thought you were in love with some other woman?" I asked very confused

"I was talking about you Bella." Edward said placing one hand on the small of my back.

"I'm the other woman?" I said and then realized how that sounded. I laughed and so did Edward.

He leaned down and kissed me again, this time I did not try to pull back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him as close to me as I possibly could. His arm held me securely to his body. He pulled his head away from me and looked into my eyes. "Are you still sorry about last night?" He asked with a smile.

"I am only sorry I can't remember, it must have sucked, you did stop after all." I said a little embarrassed.

"Bella, trust me it did not suck, as you put it. I had a really hard time to make myself get off of you." Edward said giving me a little squeeze.

"You were on top of me?" I asked fishing for more information.

"Um, well yeah I got kinda carried away when you kissed me." He said a little shyly.

"You got carried away?" I asked shocked. This whole time I thought that I was the one who got carried away.

"You shocked me, when you kissed me, I was not really prepared for how it would make me feel. I don't know what came over me, but I couldn't get close enough to you, and you were still wearing that bathing suit." He said rolling his eyes.

"The bathing suit was bad I know." I said blushing.

"Bad? Are you kidding me. My eyes damn near popped out of my head when I saw you in it. That was the problem, seeing you in that, and having my hands on your skin." Again he rolled his eyes.

"So you liked it?" I said coyly.

"Hell yes I liked it, I liked it a little too much I think, I had a hard time keeping my thoughts from wandering when I was looking at you." He said with a smile.

"So, you kept your thoughts clean then?" I asked joking with him a little.

"I didn't say that I was successful." He laughed a little as he leaned in kissed me again, wrapping both arms around my waist.

I was still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that Edward was kissing me. He was so perfect. He was sensitive, caring and sweet, not to mention the fact that just looking at his perfect body made my heart race, especially the other night when he was shirtless and the white pants. Oh my god. I must be dreaming. I didn't want to move, the feel of his arms around me and his body pressed against mine. His lips were soft on mine, and he smelled amazing.

He slowly leaned his head away from mine. "We should probably get back inside before they call the national guard to come searching for us."

I sighed, he was responsible too, damn it. "Your right I am sure they all saw us yelling at each other on the dance floor." I said resigned.

He took my hand and we walked back into the bar. Mark stood at the door. He looked at Edward and then at me. "Are we going to finish our dance." He half yelled to me, trying to be heard over the music.

"The only dancing she will be doing now or ever will be with me, sorry." Edward said as he went to walk away.

"Hey we were doing just fine before you showed up and started yelling at her." Mark retorted. Moving so that he was almost in front of me.

"Yeah well that was then and now she is with me," Edward said more loudly than was necessary.

"We got a problem here." Emmett said coming up behind Edward.

"No, he was just about to let this fine woman finish her dance with me." Mark said to Emmett.

"Like hell I was." Edward said positioning himself in front of me.

"I don't think that is going to happen buddy, she is my sister and I say she is definitely not going anywhere with you." Emmett said making it clear with his body language that he meant it.

"When you come to your senses and want some real fun, come find me I would love to get my hands on that body." Mark said as he made no attempt to hide the fact that he had just looked me up and down. Winking in my direction he walked away.

"Edward, Bella, I take it you two talked." Emmett said looking down at our hands which were still intertwined.

"Yeah man we're good." Edward said smiling.

Alice must have wanted an update because before we got back to the table she grabbed my free hand and tried to pull me away. Edward didn't let go of my hand. He saw Alice shoot him a look, he rolled his eyes. Turning to face me he released my hand but quickly grabbed me around my waist, pulled me off the ground and kissed me. He put me down and grazed his hands along the bare skin on my back as he released his hold on me. "Hurry back." He said as he went to sit at the table.

Alice dragged me literally into the bathroom, I almost tripped a few times trying to keep up with her. "So?" She said as she tapped her foot.

"We talked." I said

"And?" she said still impatient.

"It was a misunderstanding that is all. Apparently, he liked the kiss and he even kissed me back. Then he asked if I liked him, in a round about way I said yes, and then he kissed me. I know he is your brother Alice, but man, your brother is amazing. His lips, and his body is just so…" I was starting to ramble.

"Bella, I get it you think he is hot, but I really don't want those kind of details. He is my brother you know." Alice said with a little laugh. "So are you guys together?" She asked.

I must have looked confused "He just kissed you in front of the whole bar, Bella I think you guys are." Alice said as she started to walk out of the bathroom.

We walked over to the table and I was about to sit in the chair beside Edward, but he pulled me by my waist onto his lap. I leaned my head back against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my waist and locked our fingers together. I was in my happy place. I turned my head to the side so that I was speaking in his ear. "Edward are we together?" I sounded confused. Alice and her stupid questions she was rubbing off on me.

He turned his head so that he was facing me, and kissed my forehead. "I hope so." He said so softly I was barely able to hear him.


	13. Chapter 13

EPOV

I took her hand and we walked back into the bar. That Loser who was dancing with Bella before we walked out stood at the door. He looked at me and then at her. "Are we going to finish our dance." He half yelled at her, He needs more manners.

"The only dancing she will be doing now or ever will be with me, sorry." I said and then began to walk away.

"Hey we were doing just fine before you showed up and started yelling at her." The loser retorted. Moving closer to Bella, I did not like that.

"Yeah well that was then and now she is with me," I said loudly so that he would understand and back off.

"We got a problem here." Emmett said coming up behind me.

"No, he was just about to let this fine woman finish her dance with me." The loser said to Emmett.

"Like hell I was." I snapped stepping closer to Bella, he was closer to her than I liked right now.

"I don't think that is going to happen buddy, she is my sister and I say she is definitely not going anywhere with you." Emmett said moving closer to him making him understand that he was not getting near her.

"When you come to your senses and want some real fun, come find me I would love to get my hands on that body." That loser said while he looked Bella up and down. He didn't even try to be subtle about it. Winking at Bella he walked away.

"Edward, Bella, I take it you two talked." Emmett said looking from me to Bella then down to out hands.

"Yeah man we're good." I said with a huge smile on my face.

We started to walk back to the table and I saw Alice coming up to us. She grabbed onto Bella's free hand and tried to pull her away, but I was not letting her go yet. Alice glared at me, I knew I was going to lose this battle so defeated I rolled my eyes and released her hand. I suddenly decided that I should give her something to think about while she was gone. I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her close to my body lifting her slightly up to my lips so that I could kiss her.

I put her down and started to unwrap my hands I could feel her warm skin under my fingers and slowly dragged them across her bare skin as I finally released her. I looked into her eyes before she left "hurry back." I said. Alice took over and pulled Bella so fast Bella was almost tripping to follow Alice. They disappeared into the bathroom.

I went and sat at the table and Emmett started to make kissy faces at me. I grabbed a piece of ice from an empty glass on the table and threw it at him. Rosalie was smiling from ear to ear as she looked at me. I think maybe the girls have forgiven me.

Alice came out of the bathroom with Bella on her heels. Bella went to go and sit in the chair beside me, but I wanted her closer than that, so I reached up and pulled her onto my lap. She leaned her head back against my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her waist and locked our fingers together. Her body felt so good on mine, my mind started to wander.

I started to remember last night and the feel of her skin and the way she looked in that bathing suit. I stopped my head from wandering there otherwise she would be feeling more of me. She turned her head to the side so that she could speak in my ear. "Edward are we together?" She sounded confused.

I turned my head so that I was facing her, and kissed her forehead. "I hope so." I said softly, I wanted her to know I meant it.

We sat together like that for a few minutes. When the song changed to a slow song, I started to get up "dance with me." I didn't exactly ask, but I think she knew she could refuse. She didn't .

We made out way to the dance floor along with Jasper and Alice. Rosalie and Emmett opted to stay at the table and stare at each other. I released her hand and wrapped both of my arms around her waist. I remembered what Emmett had said about the whole two hands verses one thing when it came to dancing. She placed both of her hands on my shoulders and leaned her head against my chest.

I wrapped my arms tighter around her. Her body was pressed against mine, I could feel the rise and fall of her chest on mine. We started to sway to the music, I made sure that my hands stayed securely around her waist, not moving further down, like that pervert she was dancing with earlier.

As we danced I started to think about everything that happened today. I realized that she was crying earlier because she thought that I didn't want her to kiss me, and she also thought that there was another woman. I suddenly became a little sad at the fact that I had made her cry. "Bella, I am sorry I didn't tell you everything earlier." I said into her ear.

She raised herself up on to her tiptoes and tried to reach me ear, helping her I leaned down loosening my grip on her and pulled her up my chest so her feet were dangling off the floor. "Don't worry about it, we are together now." She said softy into my ear. I loved the feel of her breathe on my neck as she spoke. I shivered a little. I didn't lower her to the ground. We finished dancing with her resting her head on my shoulder with her lips pressed against my neck.

We stayed at the club dancing and having a good time. By time we were ready to leave, Bella had a few drinks and was giggling and laughing with Alice and Rosalie. Jasper decided to drive Alice home in her Porsche and Rosalie drove us in Emmett's Jeep. Bella hand her arms wrapped around my waist holding me tight. I had my arm resting on her shoulder.

We all got home at the same time, since Rosalie and Jasper were not the competitive type, there was no race home. Bella walked through the front door and made her way somewhat tipsily up the stairs to my room. I walked with her to made sure that she was able to get herself into bed. She kicked off her shoes and flopped back on the bed. I walked over and started to lift her so that I could move her, she wrapped her arms around my neck. "please stay with me." She said in a whisper.

I lifted her onto the bed, and took my shirt off and laid beside her. I pulled the blankets around us both and wrapped my arms around her like I had the last time. I slowly stroked her hair. She moved her face closer to mine and kissed my lips gently "Good night Edward." She whispered and then kissed me once more.

"Good night Bella." I said softly and kissed her forehead. She lifted her face to look at me, and leaned into kiss me again, but this time it was not exactly gentle. I felt a fire burn through my body, she moved her arms so they were on my back and pulled herself closer to me. The hand that was stroking her hair was now wound through it pulling her face closer to mine deepening out kiss.

She moved to roll on top of me, I pulled her body onto my chest and wrapped both arms around her waist pulling her more eagerly to my body. My hands started to move up her back to her neck and back down again. She had both of her hands resting on the sides of my face. I took hold of her waist and rolled her onto her back. My lips met hers again and she had placed her hands on my chest. He hands were feeling ever line and grove of my chest. The fire burned hotter within me. I had never felt so much heat before.

We rolled onto our side so that were facing each other. My hands were running along her body and she shivered beside me. I put my hands on the bottom of her shirt and started to pull it off. My hands grazed her perfect breasts as the shirt went over her head. My lips found hers and then slowly made their way to her jaw and then her neck, she let out a low moan. I followed the same line down and kissed the bare skin just above her bra.

My hands slid along her perfect skin finding contact with her bra. My hands were trembling slightly, I was only slightly aware of the fact that her hands were on the zipper of my jeans and then I froze. I was suddenly worried that this was a bad idea. I stopped moving my hands and pulled my head back to look at her. "Bella?" I asked in a whisper.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked and then blushed.

"No, no of course not." I said quickly. "I just…well I…don't know if this is such a good idea." I finally said closing my eyes. I couldn't look at her.

"You don't want this?" She asked, she sounded hurt.

"I want this Bella, more than you know, I want this. It's just that we have been drinking and I don't want there to be any regret later." I said thinking about how that guy at the bar had made the comment about wanting her body. I didn't want to be that guy.

"Edward, I want to be with you, I want to have all of you." She said putting her hands on my face.

"Bella, that guy at the bar was treating you like a piece of meat and I don't want to be that guy. I want more than just your body, not that I don't want your body. I mean your body is I can't even describe…" I stopped talking, I was rambling now.

"I know you are not just after my body Edward." She said still looking into my eyes.

Something occurred to me suddenly, she just asked if she did something wrong. This must be her first time. I know it was mine, but she had been to college out of state, so I just assumed. "Bella, have you done this before?" I asked now worried if she thought I was some male slut or something.

"No…have you?" She asked me so quietly I could barely hear her. She closed her eyes and started to tremble in my arms. I didn't answer right away I was kind of embarrassed. My brothers always bugged me about that. "Edward, it's ok that you have, you don't have to worry. I know it is different for guys, the whole saving yourself thing doesn't really apply." She had stopped trembling and her eyes were open staring into mine.

"Bella, I am not like that. This is why I didn't want to go any further I knew you would assume that I was like that guy at the bar. I have more than just sex on my mind." I said completely embarrassed now. "I have never done this before, with anyone." I added quietly and then turned my face away from her stare.

She didn't say anything for a minute, I still had my head turned, I couldn't look at her. What was she thinking? Why wasn't she saying anything. She put her hands on my face and turned it to face her. I opened my eyes. She was smiling at me. She leaned closer to me and kissed me gently on my lips. I felt the heat from her lips and I reacted. My hands twisted into her hair and pulled her lips hard into mine.

I wanted her as close to me as possible. My free hand wound around her back pulling her body tight against mine. I could feel the curves of her body against me, and the fire started build throughout my body. My mouth started to move down her jaw again and onto her neck. She leaned her head backwards and arched her back away from me. My mouth found her breast and she moaned quietly. My hand trembled as I tried to free her bra from her body.

Sliding one strap down her arm, she pulled her arm out. She rolled on to her back and freed her other arm. She lay there under me completely exposed. My hands and my mouth both barred down on her breast eagerly. I wrapped one arm under her and pulled her body upwards. She leaned her head all the way back and gripped the bed with her fingers.

I slowly kissed her silky skin till I reached her mouth. She kissed me, and ran her hands down the length of my back resting them on my backside. She gripped me tight and pulled me into her. My hands started to trace the edge of her jeans. I unbuttoned her jeans and moved my fingers slowly just below the edge. After unzipping them she lifted herself off the bed and I pulled her jeans off dropping them to the floor. Very gently I grazed my hands over her deep blue sheer panties.

Kneeling between her legs I gripped the edge of her panties and slowly pulled, she raised her legs in the air and her panties hit the floor with her jeans. I stopped and stared at her. Her body was perfect, every line and curve was silky and smooth. I ran my hand from her neck all the way down her body. She shivered, and then sat up.

She kissed my chest with her soft lips as her hands moved to my already unzipped jeans, with slow movements she pulled my pants till they were around my knees. Laying my self down she pulled my jeans and they fell onto the mounting pile of clothes on the floor. She slid her hand just below the waistband of my boxers. My body felt like it was on fire. He hands were steady as she pulled off my boxers completely exposing me.

I was sat up quickly taking the back of her head in my hand and secured her mouth to mine. She let out a low moan, slowly laying back down with her on top of me, out bodies were heat on heat as we moved together.


	14. Chapter 14

EPOV

Bella was sleeping, he hair draped like a fan above her head. I had my arms wound around her. I was consumed with thoughts of last night. With her naked body in my arms it was all too real that last night did happen. I was playing it over in my head, every touch of her hands on my body, every caress I had made on hers. I was overwhelmed by how happy it made me to know that this wonderfully perfect creature actually wanted me the way I wanted her.

Bella's eyes fluttered and then opened. "Good morning." I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Good morning to you too." She said somewhat sleepily.

"How do you feel?" I asked shyly

"I feel fantastic," she answered with a smile.

I smiled in return. She moved her body so that she was closer to me and lifted her leg and wound it around my waist. Moving her hands so that she was hugging my waist. We laid like that for what could have been hours but all to soon, she moved away slightly. "Shower?" She said it like a question.

"ok, take a shower. I will get us something to eat." I said as I started to move away from her. She grabbed my arm.

"No, I meant it as in invitation." She said with a sly smile on her lips.

"Oh." Was I said, I couldn't think.

"Sorry," she turned her head "I just thought that…" she started.

I realized that she thought because I only said 'oh' that I didn't want to shower with her, that was not what I meant I just didn't know how to respond to that.

"No, Bella, I would love to have a shower with you, you just kinda shocked me." I said blushing, that way she ususlly did.

"Oh." She said blushing. Then a smile spread across her face.

She raised herself of the bed and started to walk towards the bathroom. I just sat there and stared at her. He body was the most beautiful thing, she was so perfect. My eyes were following the lines of her as she walked. She turned and faced me. "Coming?" she asked.

My mouth was hanging open, I couldn't speak yet again. I was mesmerized by her. She laughed a little. "Edward, close your mouth and get in here." She said turning to the door and walking into the bathroom.

"Um…yeah…right…ok." I said flustered. I finally made myself get up and start walking towards the bathroom.

I walked through the door and she was already in the shower with the water running. I closed the door and joined her. I watched as she leaned her head back running her hands through her hair. This was going to drive me crazy, was she trying to kill me. "Um, Bella." I said in a nervous voice.

"Um hm." She answered her eyes still closed.

She finally lowered her head and opened her eyes. I was standing there fully at attention watching her. She looked in to my eyes, she must have seen the excitement in my eyes, she lowered her eyes and quickly looked back to my eyes. "Sorry." She said sheepishly.

"Sorry, why are you sorry? I am the one who can't control myself," I said blushing. How did she have this affect on me. I was in a constant state of arousal when I was with her.

"Can I rinse off?" I asked as I started to move toward the running water.

'Sure." She moved in the opposite direction. Of course when I past her my manhood brushed against her. I blushed.

I leaned my head back and let the water run on me maybe it would wash away the blush I could still feel in my cheeks. I felt her hands on my chest. She was running her fingers along my chest and down to my stomach. Bella was standing right in front of me, naked and dripping wet, running her hands on me, I felt like I might burn up from the heat running through my body.

Lowering my head I grabbed her face between my hands and pulled her lips to mine. She wrapped her arms around my waist, and pulled her body against mine. I shivered. I let my hands run down her arms and wind around her waist. I stepped toward her turning her slightly so her back was against the wall of the shower.

Dropping my hand further I lifted her up and she wound her legs around me. I held one hand on her perfect backside supporting her weight. She took her hands and wound them around my neck and pulled my mouth harder onto hers. Suddenly this shower turned into a replay of last night.

After drying off and getting dressed, we walked downstairs hand in hand to get something to eat. Bella was still smiling, when we got to the bottom of the stairs.

Emmett was sitting on the sofa. "conserving water." Emmett said with a huge smile on his face.

"Grow up." I said to Emmett as we continued on out way to the kitchen.

Alice was sitting at the table with my mother talking about going to Home Depot to get some new plants for the garden. "Good morning." My mother said noticing us enter the room, and then glanced down and saw out hand intertwined. She smiled.

"Good morning," Bella and I said in unison.

Alice laughed a little and then excused herself to go find Jasper. Bella went and sat on the chair that Alice just got up from. "Bella, you have a message. Someone named Mike called this morning looking for you." My mother said as she got up to retrieve a piece of paper off the counter.

"Thanks." Bella said as she took the paper. "Mind if I use the phone for a minute, it's long distance, but I will keep it short?" Bella asked as she rose out of her seat.

I should have been looking for something to make, but I was frozen as I listened to their conversation. Who was Mike and why was he calling Bella. How did he know that she was here, and how did he get the number? I listened as she dialed the number. She sat back at the table.

"Hey…yeah I know sorry…no, everything is great…no way…when? That is so awesome…ok sure…what time is your flight? Ok see you then."

She hung up the phone and looked at me. "Do you mind going for a drive with me later?" She asked me excitedly.

"Sure where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"Mike is coming back here to visit for a week, and he asked if I could pick him up at the air port in Port Angles." Bella said still very excited.

"Mike who? Do I know him?" I asked

"Yeah of course you know him, Mike Newton, we went to high school with him." Bella said like it should be obvious to me who he was.

"Mike Newton, Bella why in the world would I want to be around Mike Newton." I said confused.

I must have missed something, the last I knew she and Mike were not friends. He had tried for 2 years to get Bella to date him. She always thought he was annoying and even used me a few times as a shield from his advances. What had I missed?

"Oh sorry I forgot you weren't at college with me and Alice. Mike and I are friends now." She said it like it was no big deal.

"You are friends with him now?' I asked getting a more confused.

"Actually he was kind of my best friend at college, well both him and Alice." She said.

"Oh." Was I said. What else could I say, I was still in shock.

"So do you mind?" She asked again.

"Sure that's fine." I said not really wanting to go, but I _really_ didn't want her to be alone with him.

"I gotta go tell Alice, I'll be right back." Bella said as she turned and practically ran out of the kitchen.

She was in a hurry to go tell Alice that Mike Newton was coming? She seemed so excited. How close were they? Was he still in love with her? So many questions with no answers. I guess I would be finding out soon, apparently we were picking him up in a few hours.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for being so patient this Chapter took me longer than I thought to write. I hope you like it. Please keep writing the comments I appreciate them all.**

**EPOV**

The day seemed to fly by at an incredible rate. I was still riding my high of last night and this mornings shower with Bella. I was not looking forward to sharing her once Mike got here, but it seemed to make Bella really happy that he was coming here. It was only a week, I could be patient for a week., well I could pretend to be patient for a week anyway.

"Edward we better get going of we are going to make it to Port Angeles in time." Bella said as she walked over to the sofa. She leaned over the back and kissed my cheek. I smiled, she was kissing me, I reluctantly got up. She had just spent the better part of the day talking with Alice. I could here squeals of happiness coming from Alice's room when Bella went to go and tell her the 'awesome' news. I was thankful that Port Angeles was almost an hour away, it would give me time to talk to Bella and find out more about their, "friendship'.

"Ok, I'm ready whenever you are." I said walking over to her. I took her hand in mine and walked out the door.

We drove in silence for a few minutes, I kept looking over to her as we drove. I was just in awe, she wanted me. I caught her looking at me too, and we would both smile. "So, you and Mike are pretty good friends now?" I asked trying to break the ice on the Mike subject.

"Yeah, he is actually a really great guy," Bella said turning to face me.

"How did that happen, I mean wasn't he kind of obsessed with you in high school?" I asked still trying to get more information.

"Yeah I know so much has happened over the last two years. We weren't friends when we got there, but he was in a few of my classes, we were polite to each other, and then we started to hang out, with Alice of course. I would give him advice about girls and he would give me really bad advice about boys." She laughed a little at the last comment.

"So Alice likes him too?" I asked

"Yeah all three of us were really close by the end of second year." She said turning her head back out the window.

I stopped asking questions about Mike after that she seemed to be done talking about it. I held her hand in mine, rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb. She leaned her head back and smiled. We arrived at the small airport 15 minutes before the flight landed. We went and sat a one of the few chairs that were available to wait for Mike to get there.

After a minute I grabbed Bella's and pulled it gently towards me. She stood up and came and sat on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her lips gently. She wound her arms around my neck pulling my closer. Bella's hand went to the back of my head and entangled itself in my hair. I had to pull her away, it would be very awkward to stand up if she kept that up much longer. "Bella, you have to stop kissing me like that." I whispered into her ear, she shivered.

"You don't like kissing me?" She whispered back in my ear.

"Bella, I love kissing you, however at some point I am going to need to stand up, and if this mornings shower is any indication of what you do to me," I whispered again, then kissed her neck gently a few times.

"Edward, you might not want to do that either," she said a little breathlessly. She leaned her head so it rested on my shoulder. I pulled her tighter around the waist. It was hard to have her in my arms and not kiss her. Her skin was silky soft and she always smelled amazing.

I seemed like only seconds had past and then the arrival of Mike's flight was announced. Bella stood up and grabbed my hand. "let's go." She said excitedly.

I let go of her hand and wrapped my arm around her waist. She looked up at me and smiled. It made me feel better to have her in my arms as we went to meet him. I wanted him to know that she was no longer available, just in case he had plans of his own for when he got here.

BPOV

Edward had his arm wrapped around my waist as we waited for Mike. I loved it that he was so affectionate even in public. I remember going out with a guy Kyle in college who would never even hold my hand in public, let alone have his arm wrapped around me. Of course he was all hands when we were in private, which was a huge reason why weren't together long.

Mike came through the gate with a huge smile. He walked toward us, he looked at Edward and then at me and then winked at me. Mike knew how I felt about Edward, and the wink was his way of saying I was going to have to spill about this later.

"Bella," Mike called.

"Hey you." I called back with my usual greeting for him, he thought is was funny. I moved from Edward and went to greet Mike. He whipped me up into a hug and spun me around. It felt like I hadn't seen him in forever, so much had happened since I seen him last. Which was really only 4 days ago. Wow had it really only been 4 days? Time flies when you are with Edward Cullen.

Mike put me down, "are you guys together?" He whispered in my ear.

"Uh huh." I whispered back with a big smile on my face. When I moved away from Mike I saw his smile fade just a little, but then he looked at Edward and smiled bigger.

"Hey Edward, how have you been?" Mike said reaching to shake Edward's hand.

"It's going great." Edward said smiling at me. He wrapped his arm around my waist as soon I was within reach.

"So you and Bella seem to be getting along better this year." He said grinning at Edward.

"Mike." I almost yelled as I glared at him.

"What are you guys trying to keep it a secret? Cause you suck at it." Mike said bumping into my hip. I blushed, and Edward reached his hand across his body and lifted my head so he could kiss me as we walked.

"Alright I get it you guys are together, but Bella when did this happen I mean last time we talked you said that he was…" Mike started but I cut him off quickly when I realized where he was going with his train of thought.

"Well, Mike where are you staying while you are here? At your mom's?" I said quickly changing the subject. I really didn't Edward to know that all I did for the last two years was mope around wishing I was with him. I would look so pathetic, just like a high school girl with a mad crush on the hottie from homeroom.

"Yeah, my dad is going to be away for the week so I said that I would stay with my mom so she would have some company, plus then I get to see you and Alice. Hey where is she by the way, I thought for sure she would come with you to get me?" Mike said casually as we walked into the parking lot.

"She wanted to come, but Jasper had something for them to do, she will see you tomorrow." I said reassuring him that he would get to see her too.

"We should meet at the diner tomorrow and have coffee, you are not going to believe what happened after you left." Mike said excitedly.

"Sure, I will talk to Alice, maybe she can bring Jasper so you can catch up with him too."

"That would be awesome, how about you Edward do you want to come?" Mike asked Edward as we reached Edward's car.

Edward opened the trunk so Mike could put his bags in. "Sure." Edward said a little hesitant.

"Don't sound too excited." Mike said laughing a little.

"No, it's fine I was just surprised that you would invite me." Edward said a little sceptical.

"Well you are going to have listen to the local gossip from college, so it might be a bit painful, especially once Alice gets there." Mike Joked.

"I think I will take my chances." Edward said finally smiling.

The drive to Mike's house was quick we mostly talked about how Mike's mom was, she was having a bit of trouble adjusting to all the traveling his dad was having to do since he got promoted. His mom was always trying to join new groups and frequently she would call Mike at school and talk to him when she got bored. I remember him rolling his eyes a few times when he had seen her number show up.

"I am going to go get settled in, my mom is probably planning something for diner tonight, so I think I will be stuck there for tonight anyways. Give me a call tomorrow and we can arrange for coffee." Mike said as he got out.

Edward met him at the trunk. I saw then whispering behind the car, but I couldn't hear them. Edward had a smile on his face, and then he shook Mike's hand. "Bye Mike." I heard Edward say as he came back into the car.

"Bye." I yelled out the window as Mike walked up the path to his mother's house.

"So what were you guys talking about back there?" I asked as soon as he started to drive.

"Just guy stuff." Edward said with a grin.

"Guy stuff, really Edward. Tell me, I want to know." I said trying to plead with him.

"I was just trying to see where his head was at that's all." Edward said as we turned onto the highway towards his house.

"You think he is still chasing after me don't you?" I asked grinning. I knew that was what he was trying to find out.

"Well, Bella the guy was obsessed and completely relentless when it came to you, I am just having a hard time to believe that suddenly he just wants to be friends with you." Edward said in a stern voice.

"It was not suddenly Edward, remember it has been 2 years since we were in high school together, a lot has changed." I said trying to persuade him to see reason.

"Well I hope you are right, but I remember the way he used to look at you in high school and I can tell you not much has changed in that department. I mean I can't really blame him though, I mean look at you. Any guy who looks at you probably has lust in their eyes you are gorgeous." Edward said as he looked me up and down, then turned his eyes back to the road. I was blushing.

"Well I don't know about that, but I can tell you I have been really good friends with him for a long time now and he doesn't see me that way." I said looking forward I was still blushing.

"Well you have been wrong before Bella," he said and winked at me. "You thought the same thing about me, and look how wrong you were." He said kissing my hand.

"That is different." I said and then stopped, not wanting to say anymore.

"Different how?" Edward asked as he glanced over to me. I started to blush again.

We pulled into the driveway and I started to open my door. I didn't want to answer that question. I would die of embarrassment it Edward found out that I had a crush on him since high school. How I had spent many nights crying to his sister and Mike about him. It was one thing for him to know that I liked him now, completely another for him to know that I had spent the last few years obsessing over him. Mike knew there was no chance for any guy who was not Edward, he had seen me date other guys and reject all of them because they weren't Edward. Once he saw how bad I had it for Edward he had given up and just been my friend. I can't really explain how I know Mike isn't interested without giving away my obsession with him.

"Bella, different how?" Edward said coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. He held me in the driveway, waiting for me to answer. How was I supposed to answer this without admitting everything.

"It just is, Mike knows that there is no chance I will ever date him, so whatever look you saw him give, it is just friendship, trust me, he knows better than to hope for something more." I said in a rush.

"Bella, every guy who looks at you wants something more than friendship in case you didn't already know, you are unbelievably desirable. I have wanted you for so long, I know what it looks like when a guy is looking at you, and when he is really looking at you. Trust me Mike wants you." Edward said quietly close to my ear.

He kissed me along my neck and turned my slowly as his lips traced around to my lips. He pulled me close and my hands instinctively went to his hair pulling his lips harder onto mine. He lifted me up off the ground and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me into the house like that. He pressed my back into the wall beside the door, never moving his lips from mine.

"Get at room." Emmett said in an annoyed voice.

I didn't think to see if anyone was in the room, I was a little preoccupied to notice anything other than Edward. "Ok." Edward said quickly.

He put me down slowly and my body rubbed against his on the way down, he rolled his eyes and took my hand. Pulling my along with him, he practically ran up the stairs. We reached Edward's bedroom in a matter of seconds. After ushering me into the room he grabbed me around the waist and closed the door with his foot and once pushed me back so that my back was against his door.

His hands reached down and pulled the back of my thighs up so that I was completely off the floor. Keeping one hand securely under me, his other hand ran softly up my side and tug at my shirt. I lifted my hands above my head and my shirt hit the floor. I reached both hands down to the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up. He used his leg to keep me propped up as he raised both arms to get his shirt off. Once his shirt hit the floor his lips were back on mine. He grabbed me around the waist and walked over to the bed, he gently laid me down without breaking his lips from mine. He lowered himself onto me gently without putting his full weight on me, but enough pressure that I could feel that he was just as eager as I was.

"Bella, are you in here? I need to talk to you." Rosalie said through the door. Well at least she had more manners than Emmett he would have just barged in.

I turned my head to face the door "Yeah Rosalie, I am in here, can our talk wait a bit?" I asked hoping that she would just leave.

"Yeah I guess." She said, but she sounded upset.

"Just give me a minute, I will meet you in the kitchen." I said, and then sighed.

I looked over to Edward and he was resigned. He knew that I was going to go and talk to Rosalie. "You are going to be the death of me." He said in a joking tone.

He leaned down and kissed me again, but only for second, then rolled to the side allowing me to sit up. "Sorry." I said pouting my mouth a little. "Why don't you go play with Emmett for a while, it will give you something to do, keep your mind busy."

"I might need to wait a few minutes but I think I will, maybe some boy bonding with the X-BOX." Edward said with a smile.

I leaned over and kissed him. "I shouldn't be too long, maybe we could get something to eat when Rosalie and I are done?" I asked feeling kind of hungry now that my mind was clear.

"Sure, you want to go out, or eat here?" He asked as I got off the bed and started to look for my shirt.

"Well, I guess we could go out, why don't you think of somewhere to go, and let me know what you come up with." I said as I walked to the door.

"Alright, have fun with Rosalie." He said flashing me his perfect smile.

I walked out the room closing the door on my way out. I made my way to the kitchen and found Rosalie, sitting at the table with her head resting on her arms.

"Rosalie, what's wrong." I asked as I walked over putting my hands on her shoulders.

"It's Emmett, he doesn't love me anymore." She said and then started to cry.


	16. Chapter 16

**OK first things first sorry it has been so long since I posted but I was having some technical difficulties with my internet. Secondly I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favourite list and also those who have added me as a favourite author, I am truly grateful so thank you. Third I big thank you to everyone who had left reviews you guys are badass, luv you.**

**Please keep writing your comments I truly appreciate it.**

**BPOV**

"Rose, what do you mean he doesn't love you anymore, of course he loves you." I said quickly trying to ease her pain.

"No he doesn't." Rosalie said through a sob.

"Why do you think that? Did something happen?" I asked quietly.

"Well, it started this morning, Emmett was laying beside me in bed, and he jumped up suddenly as walked into the bathroom. He didn't even tell me where he was going he just left. I figured maybe he was just going for a shower, but then when the water turned off, he came out of the bathroom walked out of our room without saying anything to me. I got up and followed him downstairs, you know so I could ask him what was going on, he ignored me like I wasn't even talking to him. He started to talk to Esme in the kitchen and they walked out into the garden. When he came back inside he walked right past me without saying anything to me yet again. I tried to grab his arm to talk to him and he whipped it out of my hand and continued upstairs. When I asked him what was wrong he said nothing was wrong but he wanted to be alone for a bit. Emmett never wants to be alone, so I tried again to find out what was wrong, and he told me not to worry about it." Rosalie was half sobbing through the entire monologue.

"Maybe he just wanted time alone Rose, sometimes people just need space." I said trying to comfort her.

"No, Bella, that is not all. I asked him if it was me you know if I was the problem and he said that it had something to do with me but he doesn't want to talk to me about it. I asked him if was bad and he didn't answer me he just turned over and put his face down into the pillow. I tried to lay beside him and he asked me to leave him alone for a while to think. Think, what does he need to think about?" Rosalie said more angry than sad.

"Rosalie, stop thinking so negatively, maybe he is just thinking, people have been known to think from time to time." I said still trying to comfort her.

"Bella, Emmett doesn't think." Rosalie said in a sad voice.

I had to stop myself from laughing "Rose maybe just give him some time, I think you are reading way too much into this, I mean this is Emmett we are talking about, the guy practically worships you."

"I used to think so too, Bella, but there is definitely something wrong now, and I just know he has fallen out of love with me, he was probably talking to Esme to find out the best way to let me down easy." Rosalie said almost crying again.

"Please stop thinking like that, do you want me to talk to him and find out what is going on?" I offered.

"I don't know if he will talk to you, but you could try." Rosalie said trying to sound a little more enthusiastically.

"I will be right back just try to think positive while I am gone." I said as I walked out of the kitchen.

I walked into the living room and found Emmett on the couch with Edward playing video games. "Emmett can I talk to you for a minute please." I said as I leaned on the back of the couch.

"What's up." He said not taking his off the game he was playing.

"Alone please Emmett." I said as I winked at Edward.

Emmett got up off the couch and walked behind me to the front door. I started to walk off the porch and realized that I wasn't wearing any shoes. "Crap, I forgot my shoes." I said as I turned to go back inside.

Emmett crouched down "hop on." He said as he waited for me to climb onto his back.

"Emmett we aren't in high school anymore." I said as I started to walked back into the house.

"Oh just get on, you know you want to." He said trying to persuade me.

It worked I jumped onto his back and he started down the driveway. "Emmett what is going with you and Rosalie?" I asked trying to fish for some answers.

"Nothing why?" He asked confused.

"Why does she think that you don't love her anymore, what did you do?" I asked in a stern tone.

"Why would she think that? I didn't do anything." Emmett said still confused.

"Well she told me about you talking with Esme and ignoring her and she thinks that you are trying to find a way to leave her without hurting her." I said coyly, not sure if Rosalie wanted me to tell him I knew.

"That is what this is about, damn nosy woman is going to ruin the surprise." Emmett said almost angry.

"What surprise?" I asked curiously.

"It is our anniversary in a week and I was planning on taking Rose out for the night I needed Esme's help on how to make it romantic Rose loves it when I do romantic stuff, but lets face it I am not really suave in the romance department, so I was getting some help. I guess I was a little distracted trying to figure out how to pull it off without her finding out, I didn't realize she was getting so upset. I knew if she was right there when I was panning it she would get nosy, so I told I needed time to think alone." Emmett sounded worried.

"Don't worry Emmett I will talk to her." I said as I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Bells, but don't tell her about the surprise." Emmett said in a fake stern voice.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I said sarcastically.

"You better not Bells, or you will pay." Emmett almost whispered as he started to spin around.

"Emmett stop or I swear to god I will throw up all over you." I warned him.

This made him stop spinning but then he ran straight for the front lawn and around the back of the house.

"Emmett put me down." I said as I tried to wiggle free. He grabbed my legs tighter not letting me down.

"Uh uh, not until you call me the "Master of the Universe and King of the school" Emmett said with a laugh.

"Emmett I am not going to call you Master of anything, or the king of the school, we are not kids anymore, grow up." I said still trying to free myself from his back.

"Ok Bells, it is your funeral." Emmett half laughed and then snorted as he grabbed my leg and pulled me around him, using both hands he held me upside down.

"EMMETT, LET ME GO" I yelled.

"Say it." He said

"Emmett, please put me down." I said trying to sound bored.

"Not a chance, say it." Emmett was still holding me there upside down. I could feel the blood rushing to my face now.

"NO!." I yelled again.

Edward came around the garden to see why I was yelling. Emmett was standing there with me upside down and laughing.

"Say it." He commanded.

"NO." I yelled. This conversation went back and forth like this for about 30 seconds more before Edward walked up to me and tilted his head down, he was trying to hold in his laughter.

"What does he want you to say?"

"He wants me to say that he is the 'Master of the Universe and King of the school', but he is NOT, plus we are not in high school anymore, EMMETT, put me down." I half yelled again.

"Say it Bella, the next step is into the pool." Emmett smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"You wouldn't dare." I said viciously.

"Oh yes I would, now come Bells, it is not that hard, just say it and I will put you down." Emmett said in a pleading voice, like he honestly thought that I was going to say just because he used 'the' voice on me.

"Bella I think you better say it, he is not kidding about the pool thing." Edward said holding in a laugh.

"Fine, you are the Master of the Universe and King of the school." I said defeated.

"Who's the master?" Emmett said raising his eyebrows at me.

"Oh come on Emmett I said it already." I pleaded. My head was starting to hurt and I think maybe my feet were going numb.

Emmett started to walk towards the pool, he put his arms straight out so that I was hanging over the pool. "Say Emmett is the King of the Universe and Emmett is king of the school." Emmett said loosening his grip on my feet.

"Don't Emmett please, I have my cell phone in my pocket." I tried to stall.

"Edward, grab her cell phone." Emmett called to Edward.

Edward walked over to me and felt my pockets. He smiled "There is no phone in your pockets Bella."

Emmett swung me back and then threw me into the pool. I hit the water with a splash. Once I found my bearings I brought myself up. "You are so going to pay for this, you too Edward." I spat out at them. They were standing there laughing at me.

I made my way to the edge of the pool and Emmett took off running. Edward stayed behind and offered me his hand. I figured two can play at that game and when he reached down to help me I grabbed his hand and pulled. He tried to pull his hand back but I brought my other hand up and pulled harder with both hands, he fell into the pool head first just behind me.

He came up behind me and grabbed my feet and tried to pull me further into the pool, I was hanging onto the edge of the pool, but I lost my grip and ended up being dragged under. Edward swam up so that he was right in front of me. I turned and started to walk away so that I could get out of the pool, I still need to find Emmett.

Edwards arm wrapped around my waist. "Where do you think you are going?" He asked as he pulled me back towards his chest. He turned me around so that I was facing him and slowly walked toward the edge of the pool with me in his arms. He pushed me up against the side of the pool. He leaned down and placed his lips to my neck and slowly traced kiss after kiss along my neck and collar bone. "Am I forgiven?" He asked against my skin. Sending shivers down my spine.

"Uh huh." I finally managed, my heart was racing and I couldn't think. Edward was tracing my back with his fingers, while his lips were still roaming my neck.

"Mom says get out of the pool, supper is ready." Emmett called from the door effectively ending our little pool tryst.

"You better watch yourself Cullen, I still owe you for throwing me in here in the first place." I called after Emmett

"Bring it Bells, I dare you, but be careful you might end up in the pool again or worse." Emmett said as he went inside.

Edward moved his head back a little and kissed my forehead. Releasing my waist he moved to the side. "We better get changed, my mother won't like it if we come to dinner soaking wet." He smiled and got out of the pool.

I grabbed a towel from one of the chairs and wrapped myself in it. When I turned around Edward was gone. I walked into the house and made my way to Edward's bedroom. I quickly found a tank top and a pair of jeans, I wrapped the towel around my head while I pealed off the wet clothes. I quickly grabbed my dry clothes and started to get dressed. I managed to get my jeans on before I heard Edward.

"Are you decent?" he called from the other side of the door.

Before I had a chance to answer him or put my tank top on the door opened. I turned my back to the door and tried to pull the tank over my head.

"Oh don't hurry on my account." Edward whispered into my ear, while his hands lightly brushed up my sides as my tank top fell into place.

"I just want to brush my hair and then we can go downstairs." I said walking towards the bathroom, leaving Edward standing alone in the middle of the room. I turned to look at him as I reached the bathroom, he was sitting on the bed with his hands in his lap, and his head lowered. "Something wrong?" I stopped walking and asked.

"Just thinking." He said keeping his head lowered.

"About?" I encouraged him to continue.

"Just this whole Mike thing." He said never raising his head.

"Edward please, let's just let it drop, tomorrow at coffee you will see what I mean and then you can stop obsessing about it." I said trying not to sound as irritated as I was that he was not letting this go.

I walked out of the bathroom after giving my hair a quick brush and throwing it into a loose ponytail. Edward took my hand and we started towards the door. Alice popped her head through the open door and scared the crap out of me, I was about to reach for the door. "Alice!"

"Hey Bella, Mike just called he wants to know if we are free at 9?" She asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, I don't really have any plans, except maybe restarting my heart, what about you?" I asked and felt Edward's grip on my hand tighten slightly.

"Yeah, I'm good Jasper is helping Emmett with some sort of plan or something, whatever so I have some free time later. Do you want to meet him for coffee or maybe a movie or something?" Alice asked as we all walked down the stairs.

"You are going to go to the movies with Mike?" Edward asked sounding a bit irritated.

"I don't know, Alice call him back and see what he wants to do. I don't really care whatever you guys want is fine" I said as we made our way towards the kitchen.

"Alice go ahead, Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" Edward said pulling my hand to stop me from walking into the kitchen.

"Sure." I said a little confused.

"Are you going to go on a date with Mike to the movies?" He asked sounding hurt.

"Edward are you jealous?" I asked playfully.

"Maybe, I just thought that we were…you know…that you and I were kinda…" He said stammering for words.

"Edward first off it is not a 'date' it is just us hanging out…" I picked up our hands and kissed the back of his hand, "and second you are more than welcome to come along. I really wish you could understand that Mike and I are just friends." I said as I raised myself up on my toes so that I could kiss his lips.

"I think I will join you, and Bella, I have no doubt as to whether you think you guys are just friends, my doubt lies in the fact that I really don't think Mike wants to be just friends with you." Edward said as he started back into the kitchen. I couldn't think of a response fast enough, we were already in the kitchen so I let it go and said nothing. I know he is wrong but maybe if he sees for himself then he will finally let it go.

When everyone was finished eating, Edward, Alice and I stayed and cleaned the kitchen. Alice and I were mostly talking about what we were going to do tonight now that Mike was available. They had decided that they wanted to go to the mall, Alice had heard that they opened a new store and she needed to check it out. Edward hardly said a word, he seemed to be in a world of his own, probably thinking about killing Mike, or at least injuring him if he tried to come near me.

Rosalie walked in when we were almost finished and sat at the table. "Did you talk to Emmett?" She asked and she rested her head on her folded arms on the table.

"Yeah, Rose really you have nothing to worry about, I talked to him and everything is just fine he just needed to think, really." I said in a soothing voice.

"I heard he threw you into the pool." She said sounding a bit more upbeat.

"Yeah, with Edward's help." I said turning and facing Edward.

"What." He said with a smirk.

"Oh don't think I have forgotten about your hand that." I said giving Edward a pointed look.

"Hey you said you forgave me for that." Edward said surprised.

"My answer was coerced, I was distracted into forgiveness." I said jokingly.

"I did no such thing." Edward said in mock horror.

I walked over to Edward wrapped my arms around his neck and started to kiss his neck, slowly flicking my tongue out and moving slowly to his collar bone "Help me to get back at Emmett ." I breathed as I kissed his neck again.

"Uh huh." He said as his hands wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him.

I let go of his neck and moved away from him. "So how are we going to get Emmett back." I said smirking at Edward.

"Huh, I…" Edward started to say but then abruptly stopped.

"See I was coerced." I said proving my point.

Edward eyes moved to look at Rosalie, then Alice and them me. We were all laughing, he looked like a deer caught in a headlight. "Bella." He said surprised, as he pulled me back so his arm was around my waist and I was right beside him leaning on the counter. "That was not very nice, you will be punished for it later." He whispered into me ear, making me blush.

Rosalie got up from the table and said that she was going to go find Emmett. We finished cleaning the kitchen and went to go get ready for tonight. Edward followed me to his room. As soon as we got into his room he again closed the door with his foot and pinned me against it. He lowered his head and kissed me very passionately against the door, his hands were on my hips pulling me closer to him. I wound my hands into this hair and pulled his mouth harder into mine. When we broke apart to breathe I asked him breathlessly "Am I going to get my punishment now?"

He smirked and quickly picked me up into his arms and carried me over to the bed. "Yes," he whispered as he placed me down and moving so that his body was hovering over mine.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok first of all I am so sorry it had taken me forever to update. I really have no excuse other than I had a bit of writes block plus I was actually really busy. **

**I love all of the reviews I have been getting please keep it up, reviews spur on more creativity. A little bit of a heads up for this chapter there is going to be a lemon so if you are not a fan then I suggest that you stop reading now. To the rest of you perverts out there, I so love you.**

**There are a couple different POV's in this chapter, I just thought that you guys would like a little variety. Please let me know if you guys prefer one POV over another. I will try to accomidate as much as possible.**

**Oh sorry one more thing, I know that I haven't really replied to your reviews, but please know that I read them all and I love each one, even if they are negative. I promise the next chapter will be up much much sooner than this one was.**

**ENJOY!!**

**EPOV**

I was lying between Bella legs as she rested on my bed. I lowered my head to kiss her neck when my door was flung open.

"Ready." Alice half yelled from behind me.

I groaned knowing our fun was over for now. Bella let out a small groan and started to sit herself up still under me.

"Yeah, Alice we're ready, just give me one minute to freshen up then we can go." Bella said as she put her hands on my chest so that she could sit up fully.

"Two minutes Bella and if you are not downstairs I am going to come and get you so, hurry up, and Edward if you think about locking the door, just remember that I have a key." She giggled as she left the room

Why did I have to have a sister? I mean really with Emmett around I hardly needed another person to make my life harder.

"Don't worry, we won't be out late, Mike's mother would have his nuts in a sling if he tried to get in the door after 11:00pm." Bella said with a laugh as she walked into the bathroom to freshen up.

Just the mention of his name made me groan. I know guys and the way he looks at Bella I know he is not just interested in friendship. I wish she could see herself more clearly. Bella was hot, I mean incredibly hot, there is no way that Mike suddenly decided to settle for friendship. I know when I asked him what his intentions were earlier he said that they were just friends but his little smirk after he said it made me think he was putting on a really good show.

Bella was back in less than a minute, she grabbed my hand and started to walk towards the door. She stopped and turned to face me. For some reason I felt nervous, I was not sure what she was going to say but I held my breath waiting for her to talk.

"Edward?" She asked.

I blew out my breath as I answered her. "Yeah."

"I know that you don't trust Mike, and I am ok with that really, but you should trust me. I don't like him that way, and even if you are right which I really don't think is the case, just remember that I choose you, not him." She said with her head down suddenly very interested in her feet.

Bella was asking me to trust her, and I did trust her, but something was gnawing at me where Mike was concerned and it kinda scared me. I was almost positive that he was going to try to interfere some how, I don't know why but I just knew I had to keep my guard up where he was concerned.

"I know Bella, and I do trust you, really I do." I said with as much sincerity as I could muster. I placed my finger under he chin lifting her face so that I could see her eyes. She looked like she was about to cry. I leaned forward and gently placed my lips to hers. I wanted her to feel that I trusted her, I pressed my lips a little harder before breaking away from her.

I knew telling Bella it was Mike I didn't trust would only make things worse. I would just have to keep an eye on him and keep my thoughts on Mike to myself.

It wasn't long before we were headed into town. We took my car with Bella beside me and Alice in the back seat. Bella and Alice were singing along with a song on the radio that I didn't know. They both seemed to be pretty excited about catching up on the drama that Mike had promised to deliver about their friends from college. We made our way to the diner in town, Alice walked in first and spotted Mike already sitting a booth waiting for us. I pulled Bella close snaking my arm around her waist as we walked to meet Mike.

Bella looked up at me and winked when we made it to the table. Mike stood up and grabbed onto Alice "Ali," he practically squealed. _Ok so maybe he was gay_, I thought and stifled a laugh. Bella looked at me in confusion. I just shook my head. I don't think Bella would find that as funny as I did.

Mike let go of Alice and slid back into the seat, Alice slid in next to him. "Hey Bella, Edward." He said with a nod.

I nodded not sure if I could speak without laughing right now. Bella slid into the seat across from them and I followed, sliding as close to Bella as I could. I rested my arm on the back of the seat above her shoulders but not touching her. I wanted to pull her onto my lap and claim her as mine, but I thought better of it and tried to be as relaxed as possible.

I saw Mike look at Bella, again. Ok he is so not gay he just licked his lips while he watched her scoot forward. Yeah right he only wanted friendship.

**MPOV**

I knew Edward was watching my every move where Bella was concerned. I knew that I would have to be very careful around him. This might be harder than I thought, she seems so blessed out right now. I knew that my plan depended on Edwards reactions. I had to make sure that Bella saw him for the possessive freak he was. Edward was going to make this a little harder, I know he is suspicious of me, but Bella will have to see that I am a better match for her once Edward shows his true colours.

Shit, did he notice the way my body reacts to her. Man I had to admit since high school Bella had become even more beautiful if that is at all possible. I always thought she was attractive, but something about Isabella Swan just made my body want to jump and take her right here on the table. I could feel my pants getting tighter just looking at her. I had gotten really good at hiding that reaction from Bella over the last year or so. I just hope I was as good at hiding it in front of Edward as I was with Bella and Alice.

Alice was harder to convince than Bella was of my new found 'friendship' with Bella, but eventually she came around too. I knew getting her to help me with Bella was out of the question. She would help unintentionally by siding with Bella in the 'he's just a friend' thing, but I still had some friends here who could help me with this. Tonight I needed to start laying the ground work, Bella would be mine in a few weeks. I know I told her I was only here for a week, when really it was more like three, but that was all part of the plan.

**BPOV**

Coffee past really quickly and Edward seemed to be taking it in stride. He rolled his eyes a few times when the bitch twins (AKA Jessica and Lauren) we mentioned, but all in all I think it went pretty well. Alice and I got the latest gossip about Jessica and Lauren getting caught by the RA in a compromising position with a two guys from the football team. Alice almost fell off the seat she was laughing so hard. Edward may have even smiled at that one. I was laughing trying not to get a mental picture of that one but it was hard. That is one picture I can do without thank you.

We made plans for the next day and left the diner around 10:30pm giving Mike enough time to get home before his mother called the National Guard to look for him. I liked Mike's mom but at times she could be a bit much to take, I am sure she thinks Mike is still 15. She was always calling to check on him, she even sent him new PJ's once, and they were superman PJ's. I laughed so hard when I saw them, he never wore them as far as I knew but the fact that she thought that he would wear them when he was clearly an adult and in college. I knew she still saw him as her little boy.

When we got back to the house Edward ran upstairs to make a phone call. I asked who he was phoning at this hour and the only response I got was a friend. I didn't want to press the issue since I was asking him to trust me on the Mike front to be all untrusting toward him would really not help the situation.

Alice was the one who picked the movie so we were stuck watching Legally Blonde for the like the millionth time. Alice just loved the way Elle was empowered, so she said but really I think it was because of her fashion sense. Alice was always making comments about how I should try to be more Elle in my wardrobe choices. I remember Alice trying unsuccessfully one time to get me to buy a 'chic' business suit for school. I have no idea what made her think that I would ever wear something like that to school, but Alice was always a little out there with her ideas as far as fashion and me were concerned.

"Alice, why do you always choose this movie?" I asked as I sat down beside her on the couch.

"Bella, you know as well as I do that Elle is the best role model for college girls, she is a little too fashion forward for you, but she is so self motivated that all girls should aspire to more like her with their education." She said all that with a straight face.

"Alice you can be so delusional some times, if you really think more girls should be like Elle from Legally Blonde then there is more wrong with you than I had originally thought." I said snickering at her.

She turned and scowled at me, "Bella, you can be so clueless sometimes."

We both started laughing as soon as it left her mouth. Clueless was her other favourite movie. Edward walked into the room as we were both still laughing.

"What did I miss." He asked looking from me to Alice.

"Alice was just trying to get me to see the educational purpose for making us watch Legally Blonde tonight." I said still laughing a little.

"Bella, I never said it was educational." Alice said clearly not laughing at my assessment of our conversation.

I heard Edward let out a small groan when he realized that we would be watching the biggest chick flick out there tonight thanks to Alice.

"Legally Blonde, really Alice didn't mom have a talk with you about subjecting other people to your obsessions." Edward said looking at Alice.

"Shut up Eddie." Alice spit back at him.

"Alice, don't call me Eddie." Edward said with a sneer.

"What are you going to do, tell Mom?" Alice said mocking tone.

"Shut up Alice." Edward said sounding so much like a teenager it almost made me laugh.

They were so funny to watch. I was always envious of the relationship that they had. I was an only child so, I never really got to banter with any siblings, these two were always like this, but deep down I new that they loved each other even if they fought like cats and dogs sometimes.

"Let's just watch the movie, no more bickering you too or I will your mom on both of you." I said in a stern voice.

Edward shrugged his shoulders and sat down beside me pulling me over to lean on him wrapping his arms around my shoulder. Alice started to bounce when the opening credit started, I never understood how she could get so excited about a movie she watch a thousand times already.

"So, how long do we have to watch this, before we can make a stealthy escape?" Edward whispered into my ear, causing me to shiver.

"Don't even think about ditching me to hide in your room Edward." Alice said not moving her eyes from the T.V.

There is no way she heard him from there, but somehow she just knew that is what he was planning, sometimes she freaked me out with the things that she knew.

Edward and I sat and watched the movie with Alice and as soon as the credit's started Edward grabbed my hand standing up. "Well that was entertaining, good night Alice." He said practically dragging me up off the couch and up the stairs.

"Good night Alice." I said over my shoulder as I was pulled out of the room.

"Hey, try to keep the noise to a minimum tonight I actually need to get some sleep." Alice yelled after us, causing me to blush knowing that if anyone else was up they would have heard her.

"Shut up Alice." Edward yelled back from the stairs.

"Man that was the longest movie in history." Edward said as we made our way into his room.

"It wasn't that bad."

"Well, maybe not for you, but I have watched that movie about 50 times and I hated it the first time I saw it." Edward said rolling his eyes.

"So…" I said trailing off not knowing what else to say.

Edward slowly walked towards me, he looked like he was stalking his prey. I backed up a little as he advanced closer. My knees hit the bed, I couldn't back up any further. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his lips to mine. My hands instinctively went to his hair pulling him closer to me. I loved his lips on mine, it felt so right when our bodies were connected. If I could live my whole life in Edwards arms I would. He slid his tongue along my lips, they parted in acceptance. Our tongues moved in unison as he pulled my hips closer deepening the kiss.

With our lips still connected he gently leaned me back so I was laying on his bed. "Edward is your door locked?" I asked against his lips.

Edward slowly lifted himself off of me and walked to his door, locking it he turned back to me. I pushed myself further up his bed so my feet were no longer dangling off the edge. Edward walked slowly over to the bed, I bit my bottom lip as I watched him walking, I was in complete awe of this man in front of me. He was unbelievable gorgeous and he wanted me. He crawled onto the bed and slowly made his way up my body hovering over me. He leaned down keeping all his weight on his arms and knees kissing my lips chastely and moved to my jaw and then my neck slowly kissing and sucking his way to my collarbone, causing me to moan and arch my back into him.

Keeping his weight off of me using his left hand he slowly put his hand on my neck and way too slowly his hand traveled down my neck to the valley between my breasts continuing his slow trail his hands reached down to the hem of my shirt. He lifted it up slightly asking permission, I arched my back so that he could lift it higher exposing myself to him. I lifted my head so that he could take it the rest of the way off.

"So beautiful," I heard him murmur, more to himself I think.

He lowered his head and kissed the swell of my breasts above my bra, using his free hand he let his fingers trail lazy circles around my peaks causing me to moan again,

His lips moved down stopping at the valley between my breasts. His hand reached around my back, undoing my bra. I slid it off quickly and reached down to grab at his jeans. While his tongue drew circles on my nipples I slid his jeans off, first with my hands and then with my feet when my hands could reach no farther. His hand moved down and pulled my jeans open. He pulled them off quickly, moving farther down on the bed. He pulled my underwear down, tossing them aside. He raised himself up and he slowly took in my body raking his eyes over every inch of me. I could feel myself blushing as he continued to look down at me.

He reached behind his back and pulled his shirt over his head throwing it onto the floor with the rest of our clothes. He smirked up at me and slowly traced his fingers down to my core, first circling my clit painfully slow, I moaned loudly at the contact, then sliding one finger down my wet folds he slipped his finger inside me, then two, he started to pump his finger into me slowly at first as my hips left the bed meeting his fingers with every thrust. I moaned again, leaning back against my pillows. I arched my back as he continued to thrust his fingers into me, over and over again. I was on the edge and as he leaned down and took my clit in his mouth I burst calling out his name.

I pulled him up to me, attacking his lips with mine. I could taste myself on him. He moaned into my mouth as I sucked on his tongue. Pulling himself up onto his knees he positioned himself at my entrance and teased me with the tip of his dick.

"Breathe Bella." He said looking up at me. I hadn't realized that I'd stopped. I inhaled deeply and exhaled, staring into his eyes. They engulfed me, and dazzled me. I could feel my head start to spin as I took another breath.

A low groan escaped his mouth and he licked his lips before thrusting into me. I gasped at the contact, my body contorting to fit him inside me.

"Uhhh….Edward, God you feel…uhh…so good." I moaned as he pulled out and pushed in again. I lifted my hips, allowing him deeper access. He bit at my collar bone as I grasped at his back. I dug my nails in as his pace quickened. I wrapped my heels around his calves and lifted my hips to meet his with every thrust.

I turned my head and sucked on his ear lobe.

"Fuck Bella, you feel so amazing, so tight…ahhh…God " He moaned into my shoulder.

I felt my stomach tighten, and I knew that I was close. I dug my nails into his back trying to hold on a little longer.

"Cum for me Bella." He whispered in my ear. That was all it took and my body started to shake with my orgasm. My walls tightened around his length and with a loud groan and one final thrust Edward fell over the edge with me. He let his body collapse onto mine, slipping out of me he rolled slightly to the side, still laying partly on me, both of us trying to catch our breath.

"Bella…that…was…just" He said between his still panting breaths.

"Amazing." I finished for him.

"Uh huh." He nodded.

Our breathing finally back to normal I turned to face him as we both laid on our sides. He arm was slung over me drawing designs into my back. "Bella, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think I am a little better than ok." He chuckled at me breathy answer.

"Ready for sleep?" He asked.

"I think we better put some sort of sleep wear on, Alice has a key after all." I said as I slowly made my way off the bed.

Suddenly realizing that I was standing in the middle of his room naked I turned to see Edward still laying on the bed watching me. After what we did I shouldn't feel embarrassed about being naked but somehow the thought of him just watching me made me feel really self conscious. A blush quickly made its way to my cheeks I turned my head and quickly grabbed a shirt from Edward's drawer. Slipping it over my head I made my way back over to the bed, crawling in beside him, I noticed that he had his boxers on already.

I went and snuggled into his arms "Good night love." Edward whispered into my hair, wrapping his arms around me.

"Good night." I whispered into his chest.

Listening to Edward's steady heartbeat I was sleeping in a matter of minutes.

**OK so I know that you guys are going to hate me for making Mike plan to break them up, but trust me you will like the angst part of the story. I promise there will be more Emmett and Jasper fun in the next few chapters as well as more gossip, please hang in there with me you won't regret it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys so sorry it is taking me so long to update, I really have no excuse. I will try to make sure I update quicker i nthe future. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. You guys rock, you are so awesome. I really wanted to thank you guys so much for sticking with this story. I know I have to get better at updating more quickly, I have probably lost a few readers because of it, and that sucks but for those of you who have stayed with me, I give a you a huge thank you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I know I don't write it every chapter but does anyone reading this think that I am Stephanie Meyer? Well in case I have any delisional fans I am so not Stephanie Meyer (although I wish I were sometimes). I do not own twilight or any of the charaters. I just like to play with them for my own enjoyment.**

**Oh I would like to point out that I do not have a beta for this story so if there are mistakes please don't write me nasty reviews for it. I do try to edit it, but sometimes things just slip through. Please review this story I really want to know what you guys think, thanks.**

**EPOV**

Waking up with Bella in my arms was one of the best feelings. I could feel her slow steady breaths across my chest. Just her breath on me was enough to get a reaction out of me, and not one she would appreciate being woken up by, I'm sure. I tried to think of other things to make my throbbing erection go away, but having Bella lying next to me practically naked, the memories of last night kept creeping back in making it impossible for me to get rid of the ever growing problem. I was just about to move Bella's head off my chest when she moved a little and hitched her leg over my waist effective rubbing my now very hard erection. _God this woman would be the death of me_.

I leaned over her shoulder and whispered in her ear "Bella, love"

"Mmm" was her only response her breathing stay the same and her eyes didn't open. I rubbed her arms and tried again a little louder than before "Bella, love"

Again I was met with the same response just a "Mmm" noise.

I was about to try again when I saw a small smile playing at the corner of her mouth. She was faking sleep. I quickly flipped myself over and hovered over her. She gasped at the movement, her eyes flew wide open in shock. "It's not nice to pretend to be sleeping love." I said my voice a little too deep showing more of my desire than I really wanted.

"I was not faking anything, I answered you." She said very smugly.

Well two can play at that game she wanted to be smug, fine. I reached down with one hand and started to tickle her side. She gasped and started to squirm under me "Edward, please." She said breathlessly.

"Please what?" I asked as I ground myself into her while still tickling her.

"Please stop." She said through a laugh, still trying to squirm away. My lower half had her pinned beneath me holding her to the bed.

I ground into her again "Stop this." I asked knowing that she wanted me to stop tickling her.

She moaned loudly "No" so I tickled her side again. Again she started to say stop as soon as the words left her mouth I ground myself into her again while still tickling her.

"Stop tickling me please Edward" she finally managed through her laughs and moans. It was quite a sight, Bella trying not to laugh while I ground into her making her moan. I knew I was being a bit mean but she had it coming for not letting me know that she was awake.

Once I stopped moving I leaned in and kissed her gently "Good morning, love" I said as I pulled away.

"Good morning." She said still a little breathless. "You know I am going to get you back for that." She said with that same smug smile as before. I raised an eyebrow at her and moved my hand toward her side again.

"Wait, wait, I didn't mean it" she said trying to move away from me. I used my weight to keep her pinned to the bed. I know she could feel me when I leaned into her. I had to hold in a moan when I felt my hardness rub against her. I closed my eyes and concentrated on trying not to rub against her again. I opened my eyes and saw Bella staring at me with dark eyes filled with desire. I couldn't help myself I ground against her again. She let out a small moan and arched her back ever so slightly off the bed. "Edward" it came out as a whisper.

I leaned in and kissed her once again but this time when my lips met hers she pulled me closer with her hands wrapped in my hair. I forgot everything around me. Bella's mouth on mine, her hands in my hair, my senses were getting overloaded. I was panting into her mouth trying to take in the taste that is pure Bella. She moved her lips away from my mouth. I couldn't stop myself I needed to taste more of her. I took her jaw in my mouth and moved my way down to her neck. My arms were starting to shake from holding my position for so long. I relaxed a little onto my elbows bringing my body closer to her. She wrapped her legs around my waist pulling me even closer. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips as they traveled onto her covered breasts.

I don't remember her hands leaving my hair but I suddenly felt them on the hem of my boxers, sliding her finger around the band in one direction and then back again before she pushed them towards my feet. I was suddenly completely naked and my overheated body was pressed up against her still clothed body. I wanted no I needed to feel her skin on mine. Pulling myself to my knees, I wrapped my hands around the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. I looked down and watched as her chest rose and fell with her panting breaths. I traced my hands from her neck down over her perfect breasts to the waistband of the boxers I had given her to wear. I couldn't wait any longer I needed her now. In one quick movement I had her boxer off and thrown somewhere in the room.

My hands traveled back up her legs stopping at her already wet and waiting core. I dipped one finger down and parted her folds over my finger. I heard her gasp then moan. "Please." She whispered as she closed her eyes. I could never so no to her especially when she pleaded like that. I pulled my fingers from her folds and placed myself at her entrance. Rubbing myself along her slick folds once before I slid into her. I was already so close to my release just from entering her tight walls. I stopped all movement. I knew I wouldn't last long if I couldn't control myself. She bucked her hips up to me pulling me in deeper than before. "Bella." It came out in a breathy moan.

I started to thrust into her slowly wanting to control my movement so I wouldn't be taken over the edge too quickly. "Harder please Edward." Bella said as she panted and arched her back off the bed. I thrust into her harder but didn't increase the speed at all.

"God Bella….you feel….so….uhhh….fuck" I managed to string together that perfectly structured sentence.

The door swung open "We are going to have so much….Holy Shit…Sorry." I heard Alice before my head turned towards the door. I watched as she retreated and closed the door. I looked down at Bella, her chest was heaving with each of her panting breaths and her faced was flushed although I am not sure whether it was from our lovemaking or the fact that Alice had just walked in.

"Edward please don't stop." She whispered to me still panting out her breaths. I could deny her nothing. I pulled out a little and thrust into her again and she smiled up at me and moaned out my name. I loved hearing her say my name like that. My stomach was once again knotted. I quickened my pace and Bella dug her nails into my back as she arched her back "Edward, Edward." She said it like a chant over and over. "Come for me love…I want to feel….you come all….over my cock." I don't know what came over me normally I was not so vulgar but, I couldn't stop the words from coming out.

"God Edward." She moaned loudly as her walls clamped down on me and her body started to shake slightly as her orgasm took her over. I thrust into her hard feeling her release on me and I exploded inside her. I thrust once more as her tight walls milked me. I was panting and sweating, I slowly pulled out of her and laid beside her.

Both of us just laid there trying to get our breathing back to normal, when Alice started to talk on the other side of the door. "Finally, you guys have 30 minutes to get showered and get downstairs."

"Alice, were you listening at the door?" Bella asked embarrassment thick in her voice.

"Well you had to finish sometime." She said through the door.

Bella was still flushed and this time I knew that it was both from embarrassment and from what we were just doing. She rolled to the side to face me and hid her face in my chest. I chuckled a little. "This is so not funny." Bella said burying her face further into my chest.

"Come on you have to admit it is a little funny." I said chuckling again.

"God, you know everyone will have heard about this by time we get downstairs." She mumbled into my chest. I could feel her breath on me. You would think after making love to her not 5 minutes ago, that I would be able to have her breath on me without getting aroused. Unfortunately it was Bella I was talking about, so I could already feel myself getting harder. I knew Bella could feel it too. She pulled her face away and looked up at me and smiled. "Are you thinking about round two?" she asked kissing my chest.

"I'm sorry I can't help it, laying here with you, my body just reacts on it own."

She giggled and reached up and kissed me hard. I kissed her back, and wrapped my arms around her waist . She ground her hips into mine and I moaned loudly. She felt so good, I could stay in this bed and make love to her forever. I knew that Alice would be back son if we didn't get up. "Bella" I warned her. I would not be able to stop soon if she kept this up.

She ground into me again, then kissed me chastely, rolled over and got out of the bed. "We better get showered and downstairs before Alice comes back to drag us out of bed." She turned around and started to walk towards the bathroom.

There was no way I would be able to have a shower with her and keep my hands to myself. I was still lying in the bed with my very prominent erection standing at attention. I finally decided that I would try to take a shower maybe that would help. Yeah right, Bella, naked and wet in the shower was so not going to help with that situation.

After a rather satisfying shower with Bella, we finally managed to get dressed and head downstairs. Bella was at my side, holding my hand. We reached the bottom of the stairs and we heard muffled voices coming from the kitchen. As we got closer I realized that one of the voices was not one that I recognized. Bella's hand tightened on mine when she heard it. I stopped to turn and face her. Her cheeks were a deep shade of red. "What is it love?" I asked a little confused as to why she was embarrassed before we even got into the room

"Mike is in there with them." She almost hissed at me.

"So" I said again confused as to what the problem was.

"Mike is in there…with your sister….and she walked in on us this morning." She said each part slowly like that made it clear why she was embarrassed.

"I am pretty sure that Mike knows we are having sex Bella, but if he is just finding out now, then maybe that is not such a bad thing." I said in a hushed tone.

"Edward, I really don't care if he thinks we are having sex or not, but I really don't want anyone knowing that we were doing it half an hour ago"

"Well knowing Alice, she probably told them what we were doing when she walked in the first time." I chuckled a little at that memory.

"By the way, I thought that you locked the door last night." She said looking less embarrassed and more curious.

"She said she had a key, I guess she was telling the truth." I said trying to think if I had unlocked the door or not. I was pretty sure that I had not. Alice having a key to my room was a scary thought though. I would need to get the locks changed as soon as possible. "I will get them changed…today." I said trying to ease her mind.

Bella grabbed my hand tightly and started towards the kitchen again. Everyone stopped and looked at us when we entered the room. I knew that that alone would make Bella blush and it didn't help that my idiot of a brother had to open his mouth the second the door closed behind us. "So Bella, I guess you and 'little Eddie' got better acquainted this morning, how long ago were you to introduced?" Emmett said laughing at the end. Causing Jasper and Rose to laugh along with him.

"Emmett, just so you know 'little Eddie' is actually quite large, maybe you should stop talking about your 'little Emmy' so much and realize not everyone is built to please the little people population." Bella laughed as she turned to open the fridge, as I stood there mouth agape. I never thought that Bella would talk like that to Emmett or anyone else for that matter. My ego just inflated ten fold in that last two seconds. I looked up and saw that everyone including Emmett was frozen and just staring at Bella.

Suddenly Alice started to laugh and everyone else joined in except Emmett he just stood there with his mouth hanging open not moving. I think Emmett's brain finally kicked in and he half gasped and half choked. "I know that I am bigger than Edward, just look at him, there is no way 'little Eddie' is as big as 'little Emmy'." He said full of confidence.

"Emmett get over yourself, we are so not having this conversation, we are not in high school anymore." I said trying to change the subject. I know that I can please Bella that way at least and that is all that mattered. This was a stupid conversation to be having.

**BPOV**

I was taking the milk out of the fridge when Emmett made his comment about being bigger than Edward and I almost laughed out loud. Edward was huge there is no way that Emmett is bigger than Edward. Now I know that Emmett was bigger physically than Edward was but that has nothing to do with how big his package was.

"Edward seriously, you think you are bigger than me?" Emmett said in his confused voice.

"Emmett seriously bro, I really don't care, besides I never said anything it was Bella who said it." Edward said glancing at me with his cheeks actually getting a little red. Was Edward blushing, really? He looked adorable, his face a little flushed looking embarrassed. So he got embarrassed talking about the size of his package but he was ok with them all knowing what he was doing with that package a little while ago.

"Ok seriously Edward how big are you?" Emmett said with a totally serious face. I looked around the room and saw everyone look towards Edward. Mike looked like he was ready to jump out of his seat with anticipation. Mind you so did everyone else, which was a little weird considering Alice was his sister and Emmett was his brother.

"Emmett grow up." Edward said turning even more red than before.

"Oh come on Edward, Alice knows how big I am. Rose told her a while ago, and I know how big Jasper is because Alice just had to tell Rose one night while I was still in the room." Emmett said trying to convince him to tell.

"I don't know actually." Edward said turning to face me. He mouthed 'help me' to me as he wrapped his hands around my waist and then turned us to face the rest of the group.

"Bella how big is he?" Emmett said and everyone turned to look at me.

"What am I, a tape measurer?" I asked. I had never measured him, how was I supposed to know his exact size.

Alice laughed at my comment and so did Rose but Emmett, Jasper and Mike all just looked from me to Edward.

"Come on Edward you can't tell me you never measured yourself." Emmett said still not letting it go.

"Why would I measure myself?" Edward asked sounding a bit confused.

"Duh, so you know what to say when a girl asks you how big you are?" Emmett said as if it was the most natural thing in the world that girls asked how big he was.

"What kind of girl asks you how big you are?" Edward retorted looking a bit worried.

"Well Rose for one." Emmett said looking at Rose.

"For one" Rose said raising her voice. Emmett shrank a little in his chair.

"Well only you really, but it is a good thing I knew." He said trying to dig himself out of the hole he had dug.

"That is true, I really don't like wasting my time with small men." Rose snickered and kissed Emmett on the shoulder leaning onto him.

"How about this why don't we get Bella to go and measure him, then we'll have the girls tell each other the sizes and they can tell us who is the biggest?" Emmett said it like it was a everyday thing for me to go and measure how big my boyfriends package was. How did I get roped into all this? Oh right I had to say that Edward had a big package, well I never meant for this to happen with that comment. Hopefully Edward would get us out of this.

"Fine" Edward said sounding defeated.

"What?" I almost screamed "You are really going to go along with this?" I asked panic probably very evident on my face.

"It will shut Emmett up, if I don't he won't stop Bella trust me." Edward said turning to leave.

"He's right you know, I would just have to find out for myself, and you probably don't want me in the room trying to get a tape measurer between the two of you while you are…" Emmett started but I cut him off there.

"Gross Emmett" I shouted effectively shutting him up.

"Well get going we don't have all day." Emmett said motioning with his hands towards the kitchen door that was just now closing behind Edwards retreating form.

"Fine, but I just want to go on record as saying that this is ridiculous and juvenile." I said as I started towards the door.

"It maybe juvenile to you but to men it matters Bella, really when everyone find outs that I have the biggest dick in the house then you will owe me an apology for calling it 'little Emmy'" he said the name with the little air quotes it was kinda funny to watch.

"You called it 'little Emmy' too." I mentioned as I let the door swing closed.

Edward was no where in sight, I wondered if he had gone to his room, or maybe he was off to find a tape measurer. I didn't have to wonder long. I felt a pair of hands slid around my waist pulling me towards a hard chest. I knew it was Edward I could smell is scent wafting to me as he made contact with my back. "So, I am large huh?" He asked against my ear.

"ummm well really it was the only thing I could think of to say, I really wasn't expecting Emmett to take it this far." I said my cheeks growing hot from my blush.

"So you don't think that I am large then?" He asked sounding a bit dejected.

"No…no that's not…what I am saying…jeez Edward." I said stammering out the words not able to finish my thought. I felt Edward shake with his silent laughter. I pulled away from him and smacked him in his shoulder. "You are so mean." I said walking away from him. I didn't get far before I felt him wrap his arms around me again. "Sorry" he whispered against the skin of my neck right before he kissed me there.

"So we should get this over with before Emmett sends out a search party." Edward said taking my hand and leading me towards the stairs.

"You are really going through with this?" I asked still not sure that I wanted to be part of this.

"I don't really have a choice, Emmett won't let this go, besides do you want him trying to find out for himself?" He asked. I was a little freaked out by that. Would Emmett really try to catch us so that he could measure Edward. Well since both of them said almost the same thing, I was beginning to think that maybe Emmett was just juvenile enough to do it. That thought alone was enough to make me want to measure Edward and get this over with.

"I guess you're right, fine let's get this over with." I said as I followed him up to his room.


	19. Chapter 19

**So sorry again for it taking so long, but hey at least this time the wait was not quite as long. I know I should really update faster, but in my defence, I really get hooked on all the other stories on here and I do have a life outside of fanfiction. Although I think I might be willing to part with the life outside of fanfiction...lol. This chapter is more of a filler of sorts, the next few chapters are going to have more ansgt in them because we get to see part of Mike's plan and some of the consequences of them. I hope you guys can be patient and keep reading, I will be trying to get the chapters up more often. **

**As always Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I just get to play with her creation for a while.**

**I have to say a big thank you to all of you who are still reading this story and giving me reviews. I do read them all, but I really don't have a lot of time to respond. I do read them all and appreciate every single one I get. Please keep reviewing it really helps me get motivated to write.**

**BPOV**

This was so stupid and juvenile, I couldn't believe we were about to seriously discuss who has the biggest dick in the house. I thought it was funny that Mike told Alice his size so that he could be 'in the running' as he put it. All three of us were in Alice's room sitting on the bed. We had decided that the fairest way was to write the number down on a piece of paper and then read them all out loud so no one tried to cheat and add and inch to better their man's chances. Basically I think that was for me since both of them knew how big Jasper and Emmett both were, the only unknown right now was Edward.

Alice had all the papers in her hand. "Ok," she started sounding like this was some sort of official contest or something it was kinda of funny. She sat up really straight with her legs bent under her. "First paper," she said unfolding the paper and reading what it said, "Mike is 9 inches." Alice said with a bit of awe in her voice. "Jasper is 8 inches" she said proud of her man even though Mike was technically bigger. "Emmett is 8 ½ inches." Alice said turning towards Rose who had a smug smile on her face. I waited for Alice to read the next paper, but she looked down and her jaw dropped open and she said nothing.

"Well" Rose said getting a little impatient.

"Umm Rose, Edward so wins." Alice said turning the paper to face both of us.

Rose read it and gasped. "Edward is 9 ½ inches?" She asked still shocked. I had a smile on my face, I couldn't help it, this little competition had worked out better than I had hoped. I was really hoping that he would beat out Emmett but he beat everyone. Holy shit my boyfriend was really huge, my ego just grew. Now to tell the boys, this was going to be hard, Emmett was not going to take this well. I know Rose was going to have her hands full tonight trying to console him. We made our way downstairs arm in arm, walking into the kitchen to see Emmett grinning wildly.

"Ok ladies give it up," Emmett said very excited.

"Well, we went through all the papers and well the 'winner' is that the right word?" Alice asked before continuing.

"Just spit it out pixie." Emmett said obviously not able to wait for the results.

"Jeez Emmett if you are going to be mean maybe we will just forget it and not tell you." Alice said pouting a little.

"Edward is the winner." Rose said before Alice could say anything else.

"As if." Emmett said looking from Rose to Alice to me. "So how big is he?" Emmett asked leaning forward on his chair.

"Do you really want to know" Edward asked getting red in the face again.

"Hell yeah I want to know." Emmett yelled.

"Edward is 9 ½." Rose said looking at Emmett.

"I don't believe you I think Edward measured wrong" Emmett was turning red.

"I didn't measure it, Bella did." Edward said defending himself.

"Sure." Emmett said

"He's right I'm the one who measured him, and I did measure him right, the tape measurer said 9 ½ inches, well if you want to be exact it was actually a tiny bit bigger than that but I rounded down." I said looking at Emmett

"Holy shit Edward you have a python between your legs." Rose said and Emmett lowered his head. "Don't worry Em, he might be bigger, but you know how to use what you got." She whispered a little too loud, making a huge smile spread across his face.

"Well from what I saw this morning, Edward certainly knows how to use his python" Alice said and then chuckled.

"Alice that is just gross he's your brother." I said not really wanting to hear about what Alice saw this morning. I wanted to forget all about it, obviously that was not going to happen with this family.

"Well how big is Mike?" Emmett said completely catching me off guard. Why was he so interested in how big everyone else was, I mean seriously is it really that big a deal?

"I don't think you want to know the answer to that either Emmett." Alice said frowning a little at Emmett.

"Oh please don't tell me that prissy boy Mike is bigger than me too?" Emmett asked rolling his eyes.

"Well…" was all Rose said and Emmett's shoulders slumped downward and a huge frown covered his face.

"Guess you can't really call me prissy boy anymore eh Emmett." Mike said as he turned to face a pissed off Emmett.

"I can call you whatever I want, prissy boy, just because you have a dick doesn't mean you know how to use it, besides, has any girl ever even seen it?" Emmett laughed at his own comment.

"Yeah…I have had….you know…plenty of girls have seen…well enough girls have had the opportunity to…" Mike stuttered.

"Wait a minute…no girl has seen it, Oh I know I would have heard by now what a big dick you have. Oh my God, Mike's a virgin. Have you ever seen a naked girl?" Emmett was chuckling to himself as he finished his question.

"Of course I have." Mike shouted.

"I mean a real girl, not a picture Mike." Emmett once again laughed at his own comment. Jasper was snickering and coving his mouth too though.

"Shut up Emmett, I have had plenty of girls they just aren't the type to kiss and tell." Mike said trying to defend himself.

"Sorry Mike but any girl who has been with a guy with a big dick brags, so if any girl had actually seen it, it would have been the talk of the town, and since I have never heard anything I know you are lying." Emmett said pretty proud that he had figured that out on his own.

Mike turned red and tried to stammer out a reply but he just mumbled something no one understood.

"Well I think we have had enough talk about packages for a while, let's go to the beach." Alice said starting to bounce at the word beach.

Everyone looked around the room in a silent confirmation heads were nodded and hands flipped in the air. "The beach is going to be so much fun, okay boys get some food together, while us girls go get ready, when you have the Jeep and the Volvo packed go get changed and meet us here." Alice barked at the guys. Everyone else started to leave to get ready they all knew not to mess with Alice when she had a plan.

Edward turned me so that I was facing him and kissed my lips gently. My heart reacted right away, speeding up causing my breathing to increase as well. "See you in a few minutes."

"Yeah well if I'm not back in 20 minutes, send in reinforcements, Alice is the one getting us ready for the beach, I might not make it out alive." I only half joked as I kissed him one more time chastely on his lips before turning and leaving.

In true Alice fashion she had already planned on going to the beach whether we had agreed or not so our bathing suits were on her bed ready to go when we entered her room. I was a little scared to ask which one was for me since both of them seemed to be lacking in the material department, but I figured I better get it over with before she decided that she needed to put it on for me. "Hey, Alice which one of these bathing suits is for me?" I asked my voice a little shaky with fear. That's right I was scared and you would be too if you had Alice choosing your wardrobe. "The blue one is for you." Alice said from her closet, apparently there was going to be more to the outfit than just a bathing suit.

I could hear her humming from the closet and decided that I should probably get the bathing suit on before she was finished. Once it was on I went over to the full length mirror to take a quick peek at myself. I turned sideways a few times, trying to see different angles. All in all it wasn't that bad, I mean it was not something that I would have ever picked for myself but as far as a selection that Alice had made for me I guess it could have been worse. The bathing suit was actually two pieces of course and I was pretty shocked that it covered all the parts it was supposed to cover. I really liked the colour and I think I looked alright in it.

Alice was behind me already dressed in her bathing suit with a small orange wrap around her waist. She was holding what looked like blue material in her hand; I was assuming it was for me, because it was the same colour as my suit. "Put this on." She said tossing the blue thing at me. I stared at it for a second not sure how to put it on. Alice looked over and frowned. "One of these days Rose and I are going to have to sit you down and show you how to put on clothes Bella, I swear you need a personal dresser as well as a personal shopper." By time she was done ranting at me she had the wrap securely in place and was handing me some sandals.

"Why isn't Rose in here with us?" I asked suddenly noticing that it was just Alice and I in the room.

"She had to make sure the boys packed enough food and didn't try to take any beer with us, Emmett was already trying to sneak some in the Jeep earlier." She said as she finished putting on some shiny lip gloss.

"Oh" was my brilliant response.

"Let's go I am sure the guys are waiting already since it takes them like 2 seconds to get ready." Alice said practically shoving me out the door.

**EPOV**

Mike was getting on my last nerve, he kept yapping about the same stupid shit over and over again. I was starting to get brain damage just listening to his voice. Emmett tried and was caught twice trying to sneak beer into the Jeep, Mike kept re-telling us the story about him and some of his friends getting caught trying to sneak beer into their dorm rooms. Umm yeah Mike we get it you're a rebel, get over it. I really don't get how Bella could be friends with him; just his voice was enough to make my head want to explode. Well ok maybe I was a bit biased but really, did this guy ever shut up.

"Hey Edward, did Bella ever tell you about the time that we stayed up all night and had a pyjama party?" Mike asked for the second time.

"No." I said in a curt tone. I was losing all patients with him now. I know he was just trying to rub it in my face that he had spent so much time with Bella while they were at school. I don't think I can take any more 'Bella and me' stories from Mike. I was getting a little impatient for the girls to be done getting ready for the beach. I know that Alice is involved but seriously it has been like 30 minutes what it taking so long to throw on a bathing suit and get downstairs? Finally I heard Alice's voice coming from the next room. I practically ran from the kitchen to meet them.

I opened the door and my jaw practically hit the floor, Bella was in a blue bikini top with some wrappy thing around her waist. My mind suddenly hit the gutter and I was hoping that she was not wearing the bottom part of the bathing suit. How did she make a simple swimsuit look so amazing? I must have been frozen because I felt Bella's little hand push my mouth closed and giggle, she was standing right in front of me, and I don't remember her moving.

Bella wrapped her warm arms around my waist and held me tight. My arms moved around her instinctively, she felt so warm and soft; I could stay like this forever. I leaned down kissing her neck "you look beautiful" I whispered into her ear. Mike and Jasper came out of the kitchen and both of them stopped dead as soon as they saw Alice and Bella. Mike's eye's narrowed a little and I swear I saw his shorts twitch, not that I was looking there or anything, I just noticed it. Emmett and Rosalie tried to leave the kitchen but ended up walking right into Mike who still hadn't moved his body or his eyes from Bella.

"Hello, earth to Mike." Alice said giggling and waving her hand in front of his face.

"Uh sorry, I was just remembering something." Mike said in a rush looking down.

"Yeah you were just remembering what you would like to do to Bella's hot body." Emmett said pushing his way through Mike and Jasper.

"Um, no I wasn't" Mike said still looking down as he made his way towards the door. Yeah right he wasn't I know that look and he was definitely thinking inappropriate things about my Bella. I wish Bella could see how he looks at her; I mean seriously he wasn't even trying to be stealthy about it. He was openly gawking at her a minute ago, even Emmett noticed and he was behind him.

"Its ok man, trust me every guy within a five mile radius of Bella is thinking about what they would like to do to her." Emmett said smacking Rose's ass as she walked by.

"Hell some girls too." Rose said smirking at Bella. Bella had her face buried in my chest and I am sure if I could see her face I would see her cheeks flaming red by now. I know how she just loves to be the centre of attention. Rose was right though, Bella was gorgeous and most guys couldn't keep there eyes off of her but I had noticed that she seemed to have the same effect on some girls too.

Bella and I took the Volvo to the beach while the rest of them piled into the Jeep. Emmett drove like a madman so he beat us there. I however was enjoying the view of Bella the whole drive. I'm sure I spent more time looking over at her than I did watching the road, I am not even sure how I found my way to the beach. The blue of that top made her skin look like cream and I was thinking about how much I wanted to lick her, taste her. I told Bella that I needed to get the stuff out of the trunk and took a few extra minutes to gather it up so that my little (ok not so little apparently) problem could fix itself before I joined the rest of the group. I knew that just being close to Bella made my body react, but I don't think the whole beach needed to know just what she did to me.

The beach was busy but not crowded. There were groups of people scattered sporadically along the beach. It didn't take me long to find out little group, Emmett was easy to spot with his huge frame and black curly hair. The fact that he was laughing made him even more noticeable. "Edward, man what took you so long?" Emmett said through his laugh finally facing me.

"Just grabbing the stuff out of the trunk." I said shortly. What did he think I was doing as I walked up with all the blankets and things in my hand? Alice was already setting up our little area. I looked around not finding Bella. "Where's Bella?" I asked no one in particular.

"She went with Mike somewhere?" Emmett said as he grabbed rose around the waist.

"And you let her leave with him?" I asked not believing that they would just let her leave with him. Alice looked at me confused and I realized that not everyone here knew that Mike should be watched. I know he has something up his sleeve, but no one else seemed concerned so I quickly fixed my comment "Did you ask where they were going?" I added quickly.

Alice shrugged and no one else made a comment. I wanted to go and look for them but then thought better of it. I started to search the beach for them, trying to make it look like I was just setting up the blankets, but my eyes were wondering further up the beach trying to catch a glimpse of them somewhere. Alice and I managed to get the blankets ready and the towels and food set up and still no Bella. I was starting to get really worried, but I was the only one who seemed concerned. I kept thinking about Bella in that bathing suit, or rather lack thereof, off with Mike somewhere. I was getting more and more irritated. I wanted to find Mike and rip is head off, well I could think of a few other things I would do to him if one hair on her head… I didn't have time to finish my thought I looked up and saw Bella walking towards us. She was glistening with droplet of water, and her hair was dripping wet. Her bathing suit clung to her body like and a second skin, showing off her perfect body. Mike was walking beside her with his eyes down, I swear he was raking his eyes up and down her body. How did no one else notice how he stared at her, it was so obvious.

I walked over to Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist "Hey beautiful" I said as I leaned down and kissed her neck. "Hey" she replied in a breathy whisper.

"What happened to you?" Alice asked Bella.

"Mike thought it would be funny to practically throw me into the water." She said with a fake pout.

"Hey I told you I was going to throw you in, not my fault you didn't take me seriously." Mike said with a huge smile on his face. I turned my attention to Bella, my lips making there way back to her neck. She smelled amazing and her skin was so soft I wanted to stay like this forever. I skimmed my lips over her skin from her neck to her collarbone. I looked up at Mike keeping my lips on her skin. He looked at my lips on Bella's neck and turned his face quickly. Bella leaned her head onto my shoulder and melted her body into mine. I was slowly moving us towards the water, having Bella this close to me all wet and glistening was making my problem from earlier reappear. I wanted to get into the water where I would be able to hide it from our friends and family's eyes. Bella gasped "Edward" when I pressed her closer to me as we walked. I knew she could feel me through my trunks. I was hard and now throbbing, and she knew it. I could see a blush starting to spread over her cheeks as I walked us into the water.

"Sorry but I need to be in the water right now." I mumbled into her neck as we waded deeper into the water.

"Yeah I can tell." She chuckled as she slowly crept forward. I let her waist go and spun her around to face me as soon as we were in up to my waist. I pulled her close to me once again by the waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. My mouth immediately found her neck skimming along the smooth skin, my tongue flicking out and tasting her. My lips were making a trail further south past her collarbone when she suddenly pulled my hair, I lifted my head and her mouth found mine. The kiss was rough and needy, her tongue darting out to find mine, I willingly obliged and rubbed my tongue along hers tasting her.

Bella broke the kiss rather abruptly causing me to groan a little too loudly. "We have an audience." She said while pulling away from my face slightly. Once her face was further away from mine my brain finally started to work and I heard the cat-calls from the shore. Emmett and Jasper were whistling and yelling toward me and Bella. So I did what any guy would do when he had a crazy hot woman wrapped around him, I grabbed Bella's head with one hand and pulled her mouth hard onto mine. She responded immediately and tightened her grip on my hair, pulling herself closer to me. Our bodies were being pulled together, and I lost all conscious thought. I was lost in the feeling of Bella, her hip in my hand, her tongue in my mouth. My hand left her head and started to trail down her side and came to rest on her perfect ass. I squeezed gently and moved my other hand around so both hands were now grabbing and squeezing her.

I needed to feel more of her, taste more of her. I brought one hand around to her hip and slowly started to pull the bottom of her bikini off. Bella stilled her lips on mine, it was enough for me to stop and think about what I was doing. I had to stop myself, moving both my hands to her hips I gently moved Bella back a little, her legs unhooked from my waist and she stood before me, he hands were on my shoulders but our bodies weren't touching. "Sorry, I just…" I didn't finish what I was saying as Bella cut me off. "Yeah I know. Maybe we should just go for a swim and you know cool off."

I let go of her hips and took her hand "wanna to race?" I asked trying to find something to distract me. "Ok, where are we racing to, your car?" she asked with a smirk.

I looked at her not sure how to respond to that. Did she actually want to go to the car? I wasn't sure so I just looked at her and raised an eyebrow to see how serious she was. I mean I know the car was not well hidden but it did provide some cover and I was more than willing to continue with the activities from a minute ago. She looked at me and raised her eyebrow at me. _Fuck_ did that mean that she wanted to go to the car. "Are you serious?" I asked because now I was really excited and I really wanted to go to the car and have my way with her.

She didn't answer me she tightened her grip on my hand and started towards the shore.


End file.
